Digimon Exodo - Remake
by LGDA2TF
Summary: Las visiones: Las siete figuras luminosas, el dragón, la serpiente y el caballo, el amuleto de plata y centro dorado de Athena "¿Cuál será el destino que seguirás?" "Cualquiera que sea el camino que sigas, yo te seguiré ciegamente" "Me preguntó hasta donde tu cordura podrá resistir, me estremezco al pensar en el momento para el cual, tú sedas ante mi"
1. Chapter 1

DIGIMON EXODO: Saga de Hades.

* * *

Lamento las demorar con mi fic de Digimon Exodo, lo que sucede ahora es que no me gustaba el curso que estaba tomando la historia, a mi parecer muy forzado; así que hago un remake; espero que sea de su agrado y pido disculpas por quienes estaban encariñados con ella

* * *

A lo largo de la historia del Universo, han existido poderosos seres capaz de manipular la tela del espacio entre otras grandes hazañas; sus poderes alcanzaban tales escalas que las luchas por el poder eran inevitables y por lo cual, para preservar el orden y la armonía, fue necesario crear un concejo en el cual se acordaran los aspectos de la vida de los inmortales, eso no implicaba que se evitaran las guerras entre sí pero, por lo menos, tenían que acatarse reglas para no poner en peligro la existencia.

Zeus era la divinidad entre divinidades, sólo la fuerza creadora era en si misma más poderosa que él; tenía a su disposición dioses y ángeles que le servían, tanto era así su ego que intento someter a otros panteones causando estragos comparables en la época de los titanes; en respuesta nació un ser tan poderoso como él. Fue llamado Adán, el primero de una gran generación, este dios se opuso a la tiranía de Zeus y como consecuencia, se creó el consejo para evitar que se destruyeran entre sí.

En lo más alto de las Torres de Babilonia, se encontraban los seres más importantes, discutiendo los asuntos de las próximas guerras santas, ya que la envidia recorría a muchas divinidades, amenazando la poca paz que existía en el caótico universo.

_Supongo que es hora de una nueva batalla _exclamó uno de los grandes generales, el dios al cual adoraban los nórdicos, Odín se mostraba sereno e imparcial, no le interesaba en absoluto estos asuntos.

El vestía una armadura dorada que cubría todo su cuerpo, una capa roja de gran contraste; de aspecto varonil, sus ojos blancos como la nieve al igual que su larga cabellera, portaba orgulloso su lanza dorada; la leyenda de aquella lanza cuenta que tenía la capacidad de alcanzar su objetivo sin importar donde esta se encuentre.

_Es una lástima, yo que aprovechaba mi tiempo libre y finalmente descansaba de los ángeles rebeldes_ dijo otro de ellos, tenía el aspecto más joven de la sala, su cabello era marrón y sus ojos azules; vestía con orgullo su armadura celestial, también dorada, cuya excepción al del mayor era que poseía una joya azul en el pecho y en vez de una gran capa ondulante, portaba diez alas blancas, en su cabeza se posaba con sutileza una corona ligera. Se trataba de Adán, el más joven de las grandes divinidades.

Otros dos se mantenían al margen, y finalmente la última gran sombra, Zeus llegó imponente al cuartel de guerra con señal de un relampagueo; su cabello y de ojos dorados, traía una toga que cubría gran parte de su bien formado cuerpo, de color blanco. Llevaba consigo su poderosa arma, la cual crea relámpagos a antojo y era señal de todo su poder.

_Mis hermanos _dijo con falsa estima _me complace en anunciar que ha llegado el momento para una nueva batalla, para decidir quien lleva la supremacía de todos nosotros; de una vez por todas_ dicho esto, se sentó en una mesa al otro lado de la habitación.

_Viejo arrogante _exclamó molesto Adán _no te parece suficiente que los ángeles caídos por poco destruyeran todo, ahora tu amenazas la existencia de la humanidad, ¿Por qué?_ Esas últimas palabras enviaron escalofríos en la espalda de los otros, era muy conocido los niveles a los cuales podía llegar su cosmo.

_Se ve que les tienes mucha estima, aunque ellos nos hayan olvidado _intentó razonar con el menor_ son seres estúpidos que si no son controlados, acabaran no sólo con sus vidas, sino también arruinaran el universo _las palabras eran escupidas con veneno _no es mejor eliminarlos, ese es nuestro deber como dioses._

_Si me equivocó, tu no fuiste muy diferente de ellos, no vengas con discursos de moralidad; incluso intentaste acabar con la vida de tu primer hijo _dijo una cuarta voz, se trataba del mismo Ra, bajo la forma de un halcón de color blanco, el cual era acompañado por un pequeño sol en su espalda.

_Como sea _dijo impetuoso el gran padre de los dioses _al vinal verán como el juicio divino es conducido a esas pequeñas pestes y no hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer para evitarlo; mi palabra es ley_ con ello desapareció en un relámpago, dejando las torres de Babilonia.

_¿Y ahora? _Se preguntó Adán.

_Pues es tu guerra por protegerlos, siempre hay una excusa que te lleva peleando con Él _comentó Odín, algo cansado de la misma situación.

_Siempre le puedes pedir ayuda a Athena _mencionó Ra _seguro que te será de gran ayuda joven _

_Te lo agradezco _respondió Adán_ necesitare toda la ayuda posible, además estamos sujetos bajo las reglas de la Guerra Santa; sólo espero que los ángeles caídos se estén quietos por esta vez._

Le dolía en el alma que ahora fueran sus enemigos, las ambiciones que traían al final terminó dividiéndolos; se llenaron de rencor y odio, siempre era difícil pelear con ellos, la última vez que lo hizo fue bajo la forma del Nazareno, en un intento de demostrar cómo sería el otro camino, el de la paz.

Más no fue suficiente, y ellos cobrarían esa derrota.

En el fondo de los Infiernos diez sombras se reunían en torno a una fuente viscosa negra, burbujeante e hirviente; ellos representaban a los ArchDemons, es decir, a los generales de las hordas de los caídos y demonios, la maldad estaba en ellos. Cada uno de ellos era representado por la silueta de algún animal extraordinario, mítico o como quiera decirse.

_No sé cómo lo logra, fuimos derrotados nuevamente_ dijo una voz infantil entre todas ellas.

_Un humano, un humano fue el que tuvo esa dicha_ resonó furiosa otra voz en el lugar.

Las reglas de la Guerra Santa le impedían actuar por cuenta propia, así que era necesario escoger un vocero natal del lugar donde se desarrollara la batalla, como siempre, Adán escogía al humano con el alma más pura para recibir su don. Su heraldo en la batalla contra otras divinidades.

_Les dije que me dejaran a mi hacer este asunto, es un humano por el amor de los dioses, al final caería bajo sus instintos más primitivos _habló un ser lascivo en el lugar, casi podían los demás sentir su perversión.

_No serviría de nada _dijo uno más sensato _ese hombre era muy orgulloso, incluso rechazo mi oferta sobre reinar en todas las naciones; fue un hueso duro de roer._

El lascivo emitió un quejido en señal de fastidio _nunca lo sabrás hasta que intentes todas las posibilidades, pero obviamente tu no lo harías, temes ensuciarte las manos y es por eso que fracasaste _fue con total desprecio hacia sus dirigentes.

Pero si algo no debías hacer, era hacerlo enojar _maldito mocoso, no pongas a prueba mi paciencia Asmodeus._

_Si me permite, Mi lord _pidió uno de los seres del lugar, su silueta era la de una monstruosa serpiente de penetrantes ojos verdes _yo me hare cargo esta vez de la Guerra Santa, Asmodeus y el gran Lucifer también irán._

_¿Qué te hace pensarlo? _Preguntó el Emperador Demonio _Dame una razón para aceptar tu petición._

_Fue el mismo Caos que lo pospuso de esa manera _entonces el lugar se estremeció y el gran vació penetro en cada rincón del recinto, presencia innegable del gran Señor de los Antiguos.

_Fue decisión del maestro Dagon, mejor será atacarla_ dijo finalmente, los otros tuvieron que acceder ante la petición del Caos primordial, después de todo era la razón de su existencia; los tres ArchDemons aceptaron su tarea para la siguiente Guerra.

Los lineamientos para la siguiente batalla ya habían comenzado, sólo un parpadeo para los dioses, divinidades inmortales ya acostumbradas a pasar milenios en asuntos de guerras, pero para los humanos, esa es la parte interesante.

El siguiente relato trata sobre como una nueva generación de héroes logra oponerse ante las adversidades, descubriendo el verdadero sentido de sus vidas, y quizás lo más importante de todo, alcanzar su verdadero sueño.

CAPITULO 1: El inicio de la batalla, el ungido y el Rey Demonio.

Después de pasar por muchas aventuras, era muy extraño volver a una vida monótona y sin sentido, el día a día se había convertido en resolver tareas cotidianas, levantarse, ir a estudiar, ayudar en el negocio de tus padres y finalmente ir a dormir para reanudar el ciclo sin fin; era un momento vació y triste, ellos habían sido héroes al momento de conocer a los digimon y cuando estos se fueron, el grupo se dividió.

Más el aun guardaba la esperanza de volver a verlos, a su amigo incondicional Guilmon y a los otros, pero habían pasado dos años desde entonces, las cosas no fueron también como las esperaba.

_Mamá, ya voy a la escuela _dijo el niño, se despidió de un beso de su madre y padre, partiendo en soledad.

Ya no solía ser tan sociable como antes, no era debido al hecho de que se distanciara de sus amigos, o por lo menos no totalmente se trataba sobre eso; solía ir con ojeras debido a fuertes pesadillas que lo atormentaban día y noche, algo le decía que se trataba de algo más, pero no quería ser considerado un demente.

Es que se trataba de algo imposible.

Recordaba aquellos sueños de manera nítida, ningún detalle se olvidaba en el subconsciente y siempre empezaba igual, la silueta de un dragón, una serpiente y un caballo de fuego demoniaco, imágenes que solían impactar mucho, después la muerte y destrucción que asolaba países enteros, figuras luminosas, siete en total, una mujer y una armadura dorada.

Debido a esos sueños, su rendimiento escolar no andaba tan bien como se esperara, después de todo se trataba de alguien aplicado; llegó a sufrir esquizofrenia algunas veces, altos niveles de tensión, los doctores le recetaron medicamentos calmantes y la familia decidió guardar en secreto lo que acontecía a su hijo.

_Mira, es ese muchacho que siempre esta sólo _escuchó de una niña más joven que él _he oído que toma calmantes para los nervios._

_Es culpa de esos digimon, él estaba tan lleno de vida_

Cosas así escuchaba todos los días, pero había aprendido a ignorarlo totalmente, esas personas eran ignorantes; gracias a los digimon había aprendido tantas cosas buenas que en la vida cotidiana no podía ofrecer, no aceptaba que dijeran eso de Guilmon y sus amigos, era por eso que odiaba su vida monótona.

Ellos nunca lo entenderían.

_Así es, los humanos son seres vacíos, ellos jamás verán los mundos más allá de sus propias narices _escuchó una voz grave, en dirección a un callejón abandonado; un hombre de cabello negro lo observaba fijamente, con curiosidad antes de que cualquier cosa.

_¿Quién eres tú? _Preguntó el muchacho. El ambiente a su alrededor se había detenido, las personas inmovilizadas, sólo el tiempo corría para él y el extraño sujeto.

_Matsuda Takato _dijo honroso _un muchacho de hazañas, es muy impresionante él sólo hecho que puedas caminar en el tiempo de los dioses a pesar de ser humano._

El extamer no pudo evitar enrojecerse en pena, no habituado a tales alabanzas.

_Soy Thanatos _hizo una pausa para poder inclinarse _dios de la muerte._

_¿Eres un dios? _Fue lo único que pudo articular el niño.

Thanatos asintió con la cabeza, tomó la mano derecha del chico en señal de respeto.

_Por el destino fuiste señalado a la grandeza, te esperaré a media noche en el mismo lugar si estás dispuesto a conocer la verdad, hasta entonces esperaré ansiosamente _las últimas palabras las dijo en susurró mientras desaparecía.

El tiempo trascurrió normal entonces, la vida continúo y un chico confuso quedó; aquel ser de alguna manera le había dado lo que siempre había ansiado desde el momento de la separación de sus amigos, un nuevo propósito, por lo que estaría en ese lugar sin falta.

Sin darse cuenta, un ángel soltó una lágrima por él; su destino de ahora y en adelante sería muy doloroso y estaría ahí, para él y para nadie más, su deber era protegerlo y esa noche podría cumplir su misión sin ninguna interrupción. El viento se la llevó dejando la promesa de que siempre sería cuidado, incluso si las estrellas eran la distancia.

En Grecia, doce casas se erguían orgullosamente, cada una custodiada por guerreros vestidos en oro, cada uno representaba uno de los doce signos zodiacales, siempre leales y dispuestos a proteger a su líder, el patriarca y a su diosa, la Athena de la mitología; en el salón que era hogar de esta, una joven de cabello morado y ojos verdes leía un libro.

_Señora Athena _escuchó una voz agitada que corría a todo dar, entrando de golpe en la habitación.

_Fuiste ¿No es así Alice? _Preguntó con solemnidad la diosa reencarnada.

La referida era la misma chica llamada por las Bestias Sagradas del DigiMundo hace dos años, con el objetivo de permitir la digi-evolución al nivel mega en el mundo material, a costa de la vida de Dobermon, quien solía ser su acompañante.

_Athena _dijo Alice _si no nos apuramos, entonces Hades…_

_No se lo permitiremos _habló decidida _ve con el Santo de Sagitario, después de todo ese niño nos guiará en la batalla contra los dioses._

La chica gótica, agradecida hizo una rápida reverencia y salió disparada del lugar; la encarnación actual de Athena la miró con cariño; pueda que no fuera parte de sus amados caballeros, pero igual la quería muchísimo.

Alice era en realidad uno de los ángeles que habían encarnado en esta época para ayudar en la batalla de los dioses, Gabrielle; hermosa y delicada pero si se lo proponía podía llegar a transformarse en un ser terrible cuando se trataba de pelea, casi podía sentir lástima de quien amenazara algo preciado para el arcángel.

Habían pasado algunos segundos desde que la muchacha se había ido cuando sintió una presencia sofocante, giró bruscamente para ver una sombra de un ser temido, de pie Thanatos se había materializado, una estrella negra marcaba su frente y sonreía con malicia.

_¿Qué pretendes con esto? _Exigió saber.

El dios de la muerte hizo un tono despectivo _sólo hago lo que el señor Hades ordena, ese niño posee un alma pura, haciendo de su cuerpo digno para que nuestro dios se haga con él; esta vez no habrá nada que tú puedas hacer para detenerlo._

_Te equivocas _dijo Athena _no lo permitiré, además ese niño nos guiara en la batalla en contra de las hordas del Infierno; fue ungido por el Poder Divino para liderar las huestes celestiales ¿Y aun así crees que dejaré que Hades se haga con su cuerpo?_

Thanatos rio estridentemente _debes entenderlo, después de todo eres una diosa _dijo altaneramente _los humanos son un desperdicio, no es mi culpa que Él haya sido tan idiota de poner sus esperanzas en uno de ellos; si realmente fuera merecedor del título que se le ha otorgado, debería venir el mismo a acabar con los conflictos de una vez por todas._

Hades finalmente sería quien cubriría la Tierra bajo un manto de oscuridad, y todos reposarían en la muerte, donde los condenados sufrirían el tormento eterno mientras los bienaventurados serán merecedores del descanso en los Campos Elíseos. Él, su hermano y su señor Hades detestaban con vehemencia a las otras divinidades, pero su gran rencor era protagonizado por Zeus y su querida hija predilecta, Athena.

Sólo por ser hija suya nunca la perdonarían.

Le quitarían todo, sin importar el costo.

_Recuerda esto Athena _dijo antes de marcharse _lamentarás el día en el cual naciste, no podrás escapar a la furia de nuestro señor Hades._

La diosa no respondió a la provocación del enemigo, se mantuvo imparcial; ya cuando el dios de la muerte se hubiera marchado; a su puerta corrieron todos sus Santos de Oro, incluyendo a Alice McCoy, la personificación de Gabrielle.

_Señora Athena ¿se encuentra bien? _Dijo Aldebaran de Tauro.

_Sí, no te preocupes _respondió, eso en alivio para todos.

_Lo sentimos, pero es que detectamos la presencia del señor Thanatos en el lugar y nos preocupamos por su persona _habló el Santo de Libra.

La diosa realizó un gesto condescendiente, eso ya no importaba, si intimidar era lo mejor que podía hacer entonces estaba muy decepcionada.

_No se preocupen por mi _dijo _nuestra prioridad ahora es salvar al chico antes de que Hades ponga sus manos en él._

Sus caballeros inclinaron en señal de afirmación, lentamente se marcharon de la alcoba. Sólo quedaron ella y el patriarca, quien también había venido.

_¿Entonces será ese muchacho quien nos guiará a la victoria en este Guerra Santa? _Preguntó el hombre de avanzada edad.

_Estoy convencida _respondió la diosa.

El hombre mayor sonrió, pero entonces las fuerzas le fallaron y calló al suelo sin remedio; la mujer, preocupada, corrió a su encuentro y se agachó para poder sostenerlo; lastimosamente al Patriarca ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo en este mundo, en sus últimos días escupía sangre si tocia.

_Entonces estaré honrado de que él sea mi sucesor _sabiendo lo que quería decir el mayor, la joven se horrorizó y rompiendo en llanto dijo.

_No digas eso, nunca habrá nadie quien pueda reemplazarte_

_Mi querida niña _habló con su último aliento mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de su diosa _no debes llorar mi muerte pues mi tiempo ha llegado, viví mi vida al máximo y no estoy arrepentido de nada de lo que he hecho; el momento es de los jóvenes, así que por favor, que sea mi última voluntad._

Luego de decir aquellas palabras, dio un suspiro y se dejó llevar por el frió de la muerte, su vida había terminado; la diosa acató la decisión del Patriarca, acarició su rostro fallecido y dijo en forma de despedida.

_Adiós, Abuelo._

Afuera del recinto, los Caballeros de Oro ya sabían lo que había ocurrido, su querido Patriarca había fallecido finalmente, uno nuevo debía ser elegido por su diosa, sin importar cual fuese estarían honrados de seguirle en la batalla.

Una dura prueba acababa de iniciar.

Ken Ichijouji se encontraba de campamento con sus amigos, sus digimon ya no estaban pero la amistad fundada hace tantos años, los había mantenido unidos en toda circunstancia. Él dormía en la camioneta, estaba muy cansado y no había podido velar por su sueño la noche anterior.

Se trataba del Mar de las Tinieblas, había regresado para poder atormentar a los desamparados, el lugar maldito aprovechaba la debilidad de las personas para entrar en sus almas y corazones, para no preocupar a los demás optó por no decir nada, aunque creía que Hikari ya lo sabía, que estaba pasando por lo mismo y que también había decidido mantenerlo en secreto.

Lo que pasaba era que se trataban de cosas que no entendía.

Figuras luminosas, el dragón, la serpiente y el caballo de fuego eran habituales en ellos; lentamente lo hacían llegar al límite, incluso sus calificaciones bajaban más de lo normal, raro en él hicieron un escándalo y al final determinaron que era a causa del estrés. Como sea que fuere, le dieron algunos días de capacidad y entonces se repuso a los siguientes días.

Debía admitir que algunas de esas imágenes eran verdad horrendas, como que si a propósito intentaran hacerles perder la cordura.

En el asiento detrás de la camioneta, Yagami Hikari lo observaba, sabiendo por lo que pasaba porque lo experimentaba en carne propia; una gran oscuridad se cernía lentamente sobre todos ellos.

Ella representaba la luz por lo cual era muy susceptible a las fuerzas del mal, cosas realmente malévolas se escondían tras las figuras del Caballo, del Dragón y la Serpiente, aún era un misterio porque no había dicho nada de lo que veía, tal vez pensaba que aún no estaban listos para saber la verdad, por el momento estaba alerta a las señales como si de una sacerdotisa se tratase, esperando el momento oportuno el cual llegó cuando en el cielo observó una estrella que no debería estar ahí, y entonces lo supo, el acontecimiento llegaría pronto.

Susurró unas palabras, inaudibles para el resto de sus amigos _entonces el salvador también ha de haber llegado, será que nosotros finalmente estemos listos para lo que vendrá o seremos consumidos por la terrible oscuridad._

En la carretera, una sombra de ojos amarillos observaba la camioneta, inmóvil solo volteó la cabeza y emitió un gruñido, de la nada desapareció regresando a su oscuro mundo de origen, el Mar de las Tinieblas.

En aquel sombrío lugar una gran llamarada surcó las playas, penetró en las aguas he hizo un fuerte estruendo, en el remolino una bestia furiosa gemía y se retorcía, atada por cadenas jaladas por millares de SkullSatamon, utilizando todas sus fuerzas. Eran dirigidos por el mismísimo Deamon, el digimon encerrado por los niños elegidos en el Mar Oscuro.

Estaba en busca de una reliquia que permitiría el despertar de una de las diez bestias, la Serpiente de las Escrituras.

Con mucho esfuerzo, de las aguas malditas fue extraída una tablilla de gran tamaño, los quejidos y gemidos habían cesado. El objeto tenía gravado una monstruosa serpiente, enroscada en el cuerpo de una mujer, la cual sostenía el fruto prohibido. El señor demonio se acercó y toco la estructura con sus manos.

_Bien _dijo con su voz gutural _pónganlo en la playa, llegó la hora de hacer el ritual._

Como había pedido, así se cumplió.

Para su ritual necesitaba objetos que había conseguido con mucho esfuerzo en el Mar de las Tinieblas, se había tardado debido a que le fue imposible entonces obtener la semilla de la oscuridad de cuerpo de Ken Ichijouji, sin ello debía hacerlo todo por un camino más complicado. Tenía una copa, una lanza y una espada, bañadas en la más pura oscuridad.

Los canticos comenzaron y blasfemias fueron escuchadas kilómetros a la redonda; la gran piedra fue rodeada por un aura verde maligna, encendiéndose en llamas se rompió en pedazos mientras una serpiente era liberada de esta, su vista congelaría a quien sea que le mirase directamente, dos SkullSatamon fueron víctimas del embrujo, a excepción de Daemon, quien podía resistir esos oscuros poderes.

La figura bestial adoptó una forma distinta, su tamaño decreció hasta el tamaño del rey de los demonios, su forma era humana, su cabello blanco y ojos rojos, vestía una armadura negra, similar a la de Seraphimon curiosamente debido a encarnar a través de datos de la red; sus diez alas eran rojas como la sangre y sus dedos descubiertos acababan en garras de color morado.

_Justo a tiempo _dijo el recién llegado.

Daemon se inclinó en forma respetuosa _lo estaba esperando mi señor._

_Te tardaste _mencionó _al parecer esos niños elegidos fueron huesos duros de roer, incluso lograron enviarte de nuevo a este lugar._

El rey demonio no pudo evitar quejarse ante tal recuerdo, provocando una risa del otro; al final haría pagar a esos humanos de la forma más cruel y horrorosa que tuviera en mente, era algo que los otros digimon evitaban recordarle de cualquier forma posible pues se trataba de un pasaje directo a su destrucción, así que estaban sorprendidos de que Daemon no hubiera hecho nada en contra de aquel ser por mencionar a los niños elegidos.

Les sorprendía y les aterraba, un ser al cual Daemon le temía y respetaba.

_Debo admitir que no está nada mal _mencionó el oscuro ser.

_Gracias mi Lord _dijo Daemon _las hordas ya están listas para servirle, a su disposición están los Señores Demonio y sus ejércitos._

El ángel caído asintió con la cabeza, caminó hasta al borde de la playa, donde fue seguido por el digimon demonio que quedó unos cuantos pasos atrás.

_Deamon, llegó la hora de ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar el elegido de la divina prominencia _habló con malicia.

El plan era simple, hacer de su vida un infierno.

Explotar sus capacidades, provocarlo hasta hacerle perder la cordura, a él y los ángeles que hallan encarnado, a los dioses y cualquier otra entidad.

El llanto y el rechinar de dientes serían hermosas melodías.

_Como ordene Samael-sama _con ello Daemon lentamente se retiró del lugar, sin nada más que hacer en la playa, los millares de SkullSatamon desaparecieron, sólo dos siguieron al lado del Señor Demonio, retirándose con él; un MarineDevimon surgió de las aguas y un LadyDevimon de los cielos, llegaron y se inclinaron ante el ángel caído conocido como Samael.

_Vinimos a cumplir las órdenes de nuestro señor Daemon, tiene a su disposición nuestros servicios_ dijo LadyDevimon.

_Bien _habló el Ángel Caído _busquen las tumbas del Caballo del desenfreno y del Dragón de la Perdición_

MarineDevimon se retiró a sondar en los dominios del misterioso Dagomon, el digimon femenino permaneció a su lado por la indicación de su mano.

_Para ti tengo otra tarea _dijo con malicia _acaba con las personas cercanas a su corazón, no dejes ninguno con vida, tan sólo a él_

LadyDevimon sonrió con crueldad y se dispuso a cumplir su cometido, salió volando en los grises cielos mientras Samael la contemplaba, disfrutaba un placer casi sexual al imaginar ver la expresión de devastación en la cara del niño, relamiéndose sus labios por la anticipación espero impaciente sus llantos de desesperación.

Se lo arrebataría todo por sólo ser el escogido de Él.

Lo volvería demente, arrancaría de él toda su niñez.

No había comparación de la maldad de la cual era capaz, las torturas más inimaginables a sólo él se le ocurrían.

Soñaba una imagen de él sosteniendo con delicadeza el cuerpo ensangrentado del humano con el cual batallaría, esperaba que hasta ahora hubiera disfrutado su joven vida porque sus días como un niño porque todo estaba a punto de cambiar.

De vuelta en Tokyo, Matsuda Takato no se imaginaba el doloroso destino que tendría que soportar a manos de Samael y sus hordas, su mente estaba enfocada en sólo una cosa, se dirigía al callejón donde se había encontrado con el dios de la muerte a penas en la mañana, la curiosidad lo mataba, tenía que saber, tenía que salir del vacío existencial de la vida cotidiana.

Poco a poco, lagrimas comenzaban a salir de su rostro, imaginaban que aquel dios lo llevaría de vuelta a su camarada digital, Guilmon; el principal motivo para aceptar la petición de Thanatos.

_Llegaste, tal como esperaba de alguien destinado a la grandeza_ escuchó su voz, que bajo al encuentro con el niño _¿Por qué llorabas? _Preguntó.

El chico rápidamente se limpió el rostro, se sintió tonto por deprimirse en un momento como este.

Una mujer se acercó a él, su cabello era negro y sus ojos de color morado, llevaba un hermoso vestido azul del estilo victoriano.

_Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Pandora _se presentó ella, inmediatamente le pasó un collar con un estrella de plata en su mano, cerrándola con la suya _nunca la pierdas, ese objeto te llevará a tu destino._

_¿Esto me llevara a mi destino? _Preguntó con lentitud _¿Esto me llevará a Guilmon? _

Tenía rostro esperanzado, aunque no sabían a lo que se refería sabían que no debían decepcionarlo.

_A todo lo que tu desees _dijo Pandora, beso inmediatamente la mejilla del niño.

Thanatos le revolvió los pelos cariñosamente, sin que Takato se diese cuenta le había colocado el collar en su cuello; con ello garantizaban la resurrección de su señor Hades, el juicio divino seria llevado a los humanos y finalmente derrotarían a Athena.

_Ahora síguenos_ ofreció su mano para que el extamer la tomara, el chico estaba a punto de tomarla cuando fue interrumpido cuando un rayo de oro casi golpea a Thanatos y Pandora, los cuales la esquivan con mucha agilidad.

_¿Quién se atreve a interrumpirnos? _Preguntó molesta Pandora.

Entonces surgió de las sombras el Santo de Sagitario, uno de los Caballeros Dorados de la diosa Athena; junto con él apareció la figura de una chica que el muchacho reconoció.

_Alice ¿Qué haces aquí? _Cuestionó el chico, entre anonadado y feliz de ver a uno de sus amigos.

_No hay tiempo de explicarte, estas en peligro si te quedas en este lugar _dijo la muchacha.

_Si son los Santos dorados de la diosa Athena _dijo con sorna Thanatos _malditos gusanos, no evitaran el despertar de nuestro señor Hades _esto último lo dijo con ira.

Pandora atacó con un relámpago rojo que salió de su mano derecha, en dirección al Santo que no se quedó atrás y respondió con uno de sus propios ataques _Sagittarius Gold Arrow._ Ambos poderes chocaron creando una gran explosión y una cortina de humo, ocasión perfecta para que escaparan del lugar.

Sin perder el tiempo, el Santo de Sagitario cogió al muchacho y lo cargo para agilizar la huida, después de todo no eran rivales para un dios como lo era Thanatos. Cuando la cortina de humo ya se hubiera disipado, ya no había rastros de los secuaces de Athena ni del cuerpo receptor del alma de Hades. El dios de la muerte estalló en ira, ahora harían las cosas del modo difícil; era tal su ira que la misma Pandora retrocedía con cautela, no le convenía hacer enojar al dios gemelo más agresivo.

_Mi señor _dijo con cuidado _recuerde que él tiene el medallón, nada evitará la resurrección de nuestro señor Hades._

Era verdad, con aquel collar era inevitable que sucediera. Thanatos dejo de lado su rabieta para mostrar una sonrisa siniestra.

_Santo de Sagitario, Arcángel Gabrielle, muy pronto aprenderán que un pecado tan grave como herir a un dios se paga con la muerte _sonaba aterrador, el ataque del Santo de Oro había logrado alcanzarle y dejar una pequeña cicatriz en la mano que había ofrecido para sostener la del tamer.

Athena y sus santitos lo pagarían muy caro, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera en su vida inmortal.

_No te precipites _era la voz de su hermano gemelo, Hypnos.

_Hermano _dijo Thanatos.

_Vuelvan a los Campos Elíseos, llegaran nuevas instrucciones _ordenó autoritariamente _Pandora, nuestro señor Hades te confía que cuides el receptor de su alma, prepáralo para su resurrección._

_Como ordene, mi señor Hypnos _respondió Pandora.

_Los tres jueces estarán a tu disposición_ y con ello Thanatos desapareció del lugar, confiando con que en el medallón, la resurrección de Hades era inevitable.

Takato ocultó el amuleto debajo de su camisa, escondido a la vista de Alice y del Caballero de Oro, ignorantes de lo que pasó antes de llegar al lugar.

_¿Estás bien? _Preguntó la joven al niño.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, cuando iba a preguntar porque habían hecho eso, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó por toda la ciudad, lo siguiente fue ver una columna de humo y entonces Takato rompió en llanto. En la zona que había sido destruida, una sádica LadyDevimon sostenía el pelo del cabello del cadáver de la madre del chico, sus garras estaban llenas de la sangre de ambos.

Esa fue la noche en la cual la niñez abandona el cuerpo de un joven.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.

* * *

Este ha sido mi primer capítulo del remake.

Esta serie tendrá muchos elementos de Saint Seiya, al igual los niños elegidos jugaran un papel fundamental en el trama; los tamers también tendrán mucha importancia como aliados en las batallas de Evangelio en contra de las hordas del Infierno lideradas por Samael.

No olviden comentar.


	2. Chapter 2

DIGIMON EXODO: Saga de Hades.

El monte Olimpo era el lugar de descanso de los todopoderosos dioses, los que prevalecieron en la titanomaquia merecen reposar en este lugar; los tres mayores decidieron dividirse el botín conquistado de los titanes, Zeus, el menor de los hermanos, reinó sobre los cielos, Poseidón le correspondió reinar sobre los mares y finalmente Hades se convirtió en rey del Inframundo. Este último no estaba muy contento con la repartición, a pesar de ser la repartición de los terrenos al azar, Hades era desconfiado y ahí nació el odio por su hermano menor.

Obviamente esto era sabido por el gran general de los cielos, Zeus.

La envidia que emanaba del mismo Hades se percibía a eones.

_Hermano _habló Poseidón, regente de los mares _Hades ha desobedecido tus órdenes, ha iniciado el ataque a la Tierra e intenta asesinar a tu hija Athena, ¿De verdad lo permitirás?_

El gran dios de dioses se permitió una sonrisa burlesca.

_Sea lo que sea que busque Hades, no es muy probable que triunfe _dijo.

_Sin embargo no es de subestimar, recuerda que es el mayor de todos nosotros _recordó Poseidón, nadie mejor para saber lo astuto que podía llegar a ser su hermano mayor.

_Le permití ser el primero de nosotros en llevar el juicio divino por una razón, mi querido Poseidón _dijo Zeus muy seriamente _como lo sospeche, el humano con alma más pura fue elegido para dos destinos, uno ser el dirigente de las huestes celestiales que nos desafiaran, a nosotros y a las hordas del Infierno; en cuanto al otro, ser receptor del Alma de Hades._

_¿En que podría beneficiarnos? _Preguntó el dios de los mares.

_Muy simple _añadió _una vez que Hades se haga con su cuerpo, sus poderes tardarán en restablecerse, por lo que será muy fácil destruir ese cuerpo con el alma del dios del Inframundo dentro de sí; lo haré de tal manera que él no pueda volver a reencarnar._

A Poseidón le sorprendía el cinismo con el que escuchaba hablar a su hermano menor.

Estaba hablando de destruir a su hermano mayor, si de eso era capaz, ningún otro dios olímpico estaría a salvo de la furia de Zeus.

_Es muy celoso cuando se trata de proteger su cuerpo, el cual se esconde en algún lugar de los campos Elíseos que yo no puedo acceder _explicaba el rey de los cielos _desde el tiempo mitológico, cuando Pegaso hirió su cuerpo; entonces ha estado transfiriendo su alma en recipientes mortales, humanos de corazón puro._

Era una brillante estrategia y a la vez una debilidad.

Alguien lo suficientemente astuto podría acabar con la existencia de Hades de una vez por todas, de ser así de simple, ya hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo, pero la interferencia de los dioses gemelos Hypnos y Thanatos no lo ha permitido. Esos dos eran una piedra en el zapato para Él, no se separaban de las encarnaciones del dios del inframundo, protegiéndolo de lo que sea y de quien sea; al ser dioses, tenían grandes poderes que los hacían enemigos difíciles de vencer, por lo cual esta vez estaría preparado para la tarea.

Quien quiera que fuese que se le opusiera, recibiría el castigo divino.

Serviría como ejemplo para que nadie volviera a pasarle por la cabeza el traicionarlo.

_Es una lástima _dijo una voz femenina, Hera quien era la reina de los dioses; la cual era tan arrogante como su esposo _Hades me agradaba, tenía mano firme con los mortales._

_Mi amada esposa, ¿Qué deseas? _Preguntó Zeus.

_Esta vez quería ser parte de la Guerra Santa _pidió mientras se inclinaba _llegó la hora de darle una lección a mi hija Athena, le recordaré los deberes de una diosa; de pasó le enseñare a ese humano que no debe desafiar a los dioses _dijo refiriéndose al elegido escogido por Adán.

_¿Y ese interés mi Reina? _Habló sarcástico Poseidón, supuso que quería otro favor pero esta vez tendría que ensuciar sus encaprichadas manos.

_Nada que te interese _dijo con voz venenosa _por favor mi Lord, querido; siempre estaré a tu servicio, hoy y siempre, lo que sea que yo necesite lo hallaré en la batalla a tu lado_

Hera era una mujer hermosa, de cabello plateado, ojos verdes y piel como porcelana, no era un misterio como su belleza había cautivado al padre de los dioses, era por eso que siempre conseguía lo que quería. Su objetivo ha sido y siempre será acabar con las amantes de su marido y descendencia, lo aborrecía tanto en verdad, odiaba a los semidioses con toda el alma, los mataría a todos. Ese era el escarmiento que debía aplicar a alguien tan mujeriego como él, ya no le satisfacía en la cama porque no le interesaba pero eso no le daba derecho a acostarse con cuanto se le cruzara en el camino, sucios hombres y mujeres mortales se revolcaban en sus aposentos, donde ella descansaba.

Era una falta de respeto para un ser perfecto como Hera.

Si Zeus sabía o no de las intenciones de su esposa no importaba cuando dijo.

_Tienes mi permiso amada mía _su tarea sería sencilla _vigila el progreso de Hades y detenlo si se pasa de listo, cuando tome su cuerpo mortal lo destruirás y yo sellaré su alma para siempre._

La diosa emitió una sonrisa sutil, hermosa y peligrosa eran sinónimos cuando se trataba de ella.

_Como ordene mi lord _dijo haciendo una reverencia, levantando sutilmente su vestido de color rojo.

Lentamente se marchó del salón del trono y se dirigió a sus aposentos; en el trayecto varios la vieron con furia, en especial Dionisio, el dios al cual trato de asesinar cuando era apenas un bebe, ignorándolos a todos se encerró en su alcoba, un lugar privado donde nadie la molestaría a menos que quieran ser usados como prácticas del tiro al blanco por su esposo.

En cuanto llegó cogió su espejo de mano y con un sutil movimiento de manos la imagen de Hades apareció en este, su mirada era impaciente y demandaba respuesta.

_¿Y entonces? _Preguntó el dios del Inframundo.

_Salió tal como lo esperábamos _respondió la diosa.

Desde hace unos meses habían armado un complot para derrocar a su marido, y de esa manera deshacerse de cualquiera que no fuera considerado puro.

_Excelente, Zeus no se lo esperará _habló con malicia.

_Ese asqueroso ser, lo usaba para ganar buena posición en el Olimpo pero me ha deshonrado acostándose con cuanto se le cruzase, producto de ello nacieron esas inmundas mezclas _hablaba con verdadero asco.

_Lo se querida _dijo Hades _cuando tenga mi cuerpo mortal lo usaré para derrocar Zeus, te dejaré reinar sobre la Tierra y mucho más; harás lo que consideres pertinente._

Sin nadie que la cuestionase, era como le gustaba, anhelaba la posición que tenía el padre de los dioses; eso había sido el único motivo de que haya aceptado ser su esposa, además de que era un buen amante pero siempre quería más y más, eso era bien sabido por Hades gracias a que Thanatos e Hypnos espiaban el Olimpo con frecuencia. Hera una buena marioneta, sus celos la hacían fácilmente manipulable, poco le importaba lo que decidiera su caprichosa hermanita, al final no sería ninguna amenaza para él y sus planes.

_Bien, reúnete en las siguientes coordenadas _en el marco de su espejo letras brillaron, las coordenadas enviadas por Hades _asegúrate que Pandora haga su trabajo y haz tu papel a la perfección ante nuestro hermano, nada debe salir mal_

Con eso cerró la comunicación, los ojos de Hera brillaban con malicia pura; tenía a ambos comiendo de su mano, ella al final lo tendría todo y enviaría a esos tres al Tártaro, para que le hicieran compañía a Cronos, imaginó una bonita reunión familiar. Observó su muñeca, en ella tenía gravada la marca del dios del Tiempo, el único regalo que había ofrecido el Titán antes de ser encarcelado; en ella residía el arma más peligrosa jamás creada, con el único propósito de destruir a los hijos de Cronos, al parecer si cumpliría con el papel dispuesto por su padre.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**: Entre el Dolor y la Esperanza

No podía hacer más que llorar, todo su mundo se había derrumbado en un instante, su hogar había sido destruido y sus padres asesinados sin razón alguna, era sostenido bajo los brazos de su amiga Alice, quien trataba de consolarlo, los oficiales trataban de buscar alguna pista pero todo era en vano, al parecer el asesino había acabado despiadamente con los padres del chico y luego colocado una bomba en la casa para deshacerse de cualquier pista. El Santo de Oro, vestido de civil analizaba la situación de otro lado, en el lugar se sentía un cosmo maligno, no tan poderoso pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para ocasionar este tipo de daño.

La naturaleza de la presencia no era humana, pertenecía a la de los demonios.

De alguna manera los ángeles caídos estaban involucrados en el asunto, era obvio pues siempre se enfrentaban a las huestes celestiales en las Guerras Santas.

Ese chico tendría que sufrir mucho de ahora en adelante, quisiera ocupar su lugar y enfrentarse a ese dolor pero era algo que sólo a él le correspondía hacer.

Takato sostenía inconscientemente el medallón que le había otorgado Pandora, de alguna manera le daba algo de calma, un abrazo casi maternal y eso había logrado que dejara de llorar; una vez calmado uno de los oficiales se le acercó y le pregunto.

_Muchacho, ¿tienes un tutor que se haga cargo de ti? _El no supo que responder entonces, hasta que llegó alguien en su ayuda.

_Yo lo cuidaré, no se preocupe, tengo los derechos legales y estoy en capacidad de ello _dijo el Santo de Sagitario.

El oficial tomó eso en afirmativa y los dejó en paz, el chico sólo pudo decir al mayor un

_Gracias._

_No hay de que, por cierto, mi nombre es Sísifo _le tendió la mano para que la tomara, lo cual el chico hizo, aquel hombre era de confiar.

_¿De dónde conoces a Alice? _Preguntó Takato interesado.

_Está viviendo en la casa de una amiga, ella esta ilusionada en conocerte por todo lo dicho de la boca de Alice _respondió el caballero, haciendo que la peli-rubia se sonrojara y el muchacho dejara de hablar por la vergüenza que sentía ahora.

Después de un rato, se fueron a un hotel que había pagado el mayor para pasar los siguientes dos días, ninguno de ellos hablaban, Alice porque naturalmente no hablaba con muchas personas, el chico estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, entre la muerte de sus padres y la oferta de Thanatos y Pandora, ya no tenía a nadie, así que no le preocupaba mucho si seguir su destino afectaría a alguien, pues ya todos a quienes alguna vez había amado se habían esfumado.

No tenía a nadie.

Ese hombre que hasta hoy conocido y a Alice eran personas que apreciaba, pero al final se alejarían de él como lo habían hecho el resto; ahora se encontraba en una encrucijada en su mente, miró disimuladamente el medallón, ya lo había decidido, era hora de seguir otro camino, cumplir sus sueños, reunirse con su digimon, ya no le importaba si tenía que seguir al mismísimo Diablo para conseguirlo.

_Sé que es lo que piensas_ habló Sísifo, llamando su atención _tal vez creas que no tienes a nadie, pero eso no podría ser más falso, tienes a muchos amigos que se preocupan por ti; no nos alejaremos y siempre estaremos para apoyarte. Alice vino hasta aquí para poder protegerte y los demás que has conocido seguro que te estarán buscando; por el amor que les tengas a ellos promételes que jamás cederás a los planes que tiene Thanatos._

_¿Por qué? Todos ellos se fueron _gritó indignado el muchacho, Alice sólo podía ver como descargaba su enojo _Me abandonaron, mis amigos, mi digimon guilmon.. y ahora mis padres, no tengo a nadie quien le importe en verdad. Thanatos me ofreció encontrar mi destino, la razón por la cual me siento triste, la razón por la cual quiero ser más, la manera de olvidarme de este dolor, de olvidarlos a todos porque en verdad me duele recordar, esos días felices que ahora me carcomen; así que porque no puedo ir con ellos, si así acabó con el sufrimiento entonces que importa._

Cada palabra la decía con más desesperación, rompiendo en llanto nuevamente, se notaba el dolor y los demás podían sentirlo como propio; como deseaban estar en sus zapatos pero lamentablemente no podían, todo eso era una prueba que sólo él debía superar. El chico correría en dirección contraria a la cual avanzaba los otros dos, no soportaba ya formar vínculos, al final se desgarrarían dejando una gran yaga; pero en cuanto lo intentó se vio sujetado por el abrazo de ambas personas, Alice lo tomaba desesperadamente, temiendo que si lo soltaba aquel muchacho terminaría por romperse, Sísifo lo hizo en señal de apoyo y como promesa que jamás se iría de su lado, nunca lo dejaría sólo.

_Siempre estaremos ahí para ti _aseguro el mayor.

_Estamos preocupados _decía la chica mientras lloraba _tal vez no pueda evitar que sufras, yo no soy tú y no puedo saber exactamente que estas sintiendo en este momento, pero te puedo asegurar que llevaremos esa pesada carga contigo, soportaremos el dolor que sientas, llevaremos las heridas que tengas. Te lo prometo._

Entonces en mucho tiempo, Takato pudo volver a sonreír con genuidad, aunque fuera poco, eso le había ayudado mucho; tal vez esa noche finalmente pudiera dormir en paz en mucho tiempo, tal vez ya no estaría sólo nuevamente, tal vez el anhelo pudiera seguir vivo en él.

* * *

Era de día en Grecia, Athena paseaba en el campo de flores que rodeaban el santuario donde descansaba ella y donde solía vivir el Patriarca, su abuelo. Aquellas plantas eran las más letales de todas, tal sólo con un toque de ellas cualquiera moriría al instante, pero con ella eran muy diferentes, era como si todas las formas de vida la amaran y protegieran.

_Señorita Athena _llamó uno de sus caballeros _Sísifo finalmente nos llamó, el chico esta bien, sano y salvo pero desafortunadamente perdió a su familia debido al ataque del enemigo_

A la humana que llevaba consigo, se sobrecogió en el dolor que hubiera podido haber sentido o este sintiendo el niño; su nombre era Sasha, nunca antes había tenido una familia y vivía con su hermano Tenma en el orfanato, era todo lo que tenía entonces; hasta que lo separaron de él cuando descubrió que su destino era ser la diosa Athena, dejo a su hermano sólo en el cruel mundo y eso ocasionó mucho dolor, tanto era así hasta que una vez intentó suicidarse. Su salvación fue el Patriarca Saige, quien se convirtió en su abuelo desde entonces, las noticias buenas siguieron llegando, su hermano estaba de nuevo a su lado, era ahora un caballero que estaba siempre a su lado.

Tenma estaba ahora con ella, de hecho, era él quien le daba el mensaje.

_Gracias Tenma, eres muy amable _dijo.

_Es lo menos que puedo hacer hermana _respondió quien se había convertido en el santo de Pegaso _¿Por qué no nos acompañas? Alone está haciendo una hermosa pintura tuya y quiere que la veas, a ver si te gusta._

La muchacha sonrió con ánimo, corrió hasta su amigo para darle un abrazo.

_Vamos entonces _respondió y ambos bajaron hasta llegar a la base del monte, a la vista se encontraba Alone quien saludaba entusiasta; era huérfano también como ellos, alguien muy bondadoso, alguien que no podía llegar a odiar a nadie. Con el tiempo llegó Alice y ellos dos se hicieron muy buenos amigos, la razón por la cual congeniaron tan rápido fue que el chico, como la muchacha, era la encarnación divina de un ángel.

El más bondadoso de todos ellos, Saldaphon; presente en la Guerra Santa para llevar esperanza a todo aquel que la necesitara.

_Sasha, Tenma vengan a ver _gritó desde la base, los otros dos apresuraron el paso cuando fueron sorprendidos por un Santo de Oro, Albafika de Piscis.

_¿Qué creen que hacen ustedes dos? Se supone que la señorita Athena debe estar en el Santuario, protegida de todo peligro _reclamó molesto _Tenma, me ocuparé de castigarte severamente._

_No es su culpa _dijo Alone _yo le insistí a Tenma que fuera por Sasha para que viera mi pintura._

Era muy difícil molestarse cuando el pintor de ojos azules hablaba, Albafika olvido todo su enojo.

_Que sea rápido _trató de hacerse el duro _la señorita Athena debe volver al Santuario._

El más joven asintió con la cabeza, agradecido por la comprensión del mayor, que siempre conseguía de todos modos; era muy difícil negarle algo a Alone, tal vez lo estuvieran malcriando pero era muy noble como para ser este tipo de chicos mimados; ya que, el caballero de piscis los acompañaría por el momento para evitar que se metieran en muchos problemas.

_Por cierto Pegaso _llamó a Tenma ¿_cuándo dijo Sísifo que volvería?_

_Dijo que el entierro de los padres del chico sería a la mañana siguiente, por lo que sería en dos días cuando regresen a Grecia _respondió.

_Sólo espero que no lo metas en problemas como haces con la señora Athena _advirtió Alfabika.

El muchacho se enojó.

_Yo nunca he metido en problemas a Sasha _gritó con una vena en la frente.

Empezaban una de esas discusiones que a diario ocurrían, esos eran los días pacíficos en el Santuario de Grecia.

* * *

LadyDevimon regresaba de su misión, esperando se encontraba el terrible Daemon, sentado en un trono de oro en medio de la playa gris; acompañándolo se encontraban MarineDevimon y un SkullSatamon, dando los informes de sus progresos al rey de los demonios.

_Mi señor _habló el digimon femenino _cumplí con mi objetivo, espero que este complacido._

_Por su puesto _respondió eufórico _Samael-sama estará feliz de que hayas cumplido con tu cometido._

Los ejércitos se encontraban listos para invadir el mundo humano, el ángel caído había logrado que a él siempre se le escurría de las manos, un portal hacia Hikarigaoga estaba siendo abierto en estos momentos; el objetivo era causar sufrimiento a quienes habían sido ungidos como grandes arcángeles, Samael quería que conocieran el dolor en carne propia, por lo cual enviaría a sus hordas para destruir a sus familias y todo ser que hayan podido amar, definitivamente los ángeles caídos eran entidades realmente diabólicas.

_Pero si me permite mi lord _pidió LadyDevimon _¿Por qué los Reyes Demonio de los Digimon siguen a estos Ángeles Caídos? Mi señor.. es decir.. tu posees una de las siete llaves de la Tumba del Pecado, el gran comandante de las hordas de Pesadilla; un ser tan imponente, sabio y poderoso _hizo una pausa para seguir hablando _no entiendo la razón por la cual el gran Demon se rebaje a seguir esas plagas._

De inmediato cerró los ojos, esperando su inminente destrucción pero en vez de ello escuchó la carcajada del Rey Demonio.

_Es cierto _dijo _no puedes entender la conexión con los Ángeles Caídos ya que tu especie nació de simples datos estropeados de la red, los cuales nosotros pudimos dar forma a gusto propio; nos recordaba a casa de alguna manera _casi nostálgico parecía.

El súcubo trató de analizar las palabras de Demon, aunque no por mucho la presencia misteriosa del Rey de los Demonios comenzaba a tener sentido, se preguntaba si su señor pertenecía a la estirpe del recién llegado o fue creado con el propósito de sólo liberarlos. _Una última cosa _mencionó Demon _no hagas preguntas a menos que pida respuestas, no es lo tuyo cuestionar mi existencia y mis decisiones; ¿queda entendido?_

_Por su puesto mi lord, no sé en qué rayos estaba pensando cuando hice esas preguntas _respondió su sirviente, con ello se retiró lentamente del lugar junto a varios digimon de su tipo, dejando sólo al Rey Demonio y sus pensamientos.

Demon fue el resultado de juntar virus de computadora con información acerca de los demonios del judeo-cristianismo que vagaban por la red, el mismo sueño de los humanos dio forma y vida a los seres que habitaban el digimundo, por eso existían dioses, caballeros, máquinas, ciudades, al final sólo eran un reflejo de aquel mundo material que el mismo anhelaba tener en sus manos. Él era el quinto portador del emblema de la Ira, varios digimon en el pasado lo habían conseguido y habían alcanzado el formulario de nivel mega, él era el quinto que lo lograba; como cualquier regalo, encomendaba una misión a cambio del don.

Ese era el punto central que explicaba el comportamiento de él y sus hermanos.

Los Emblemas de los Pecados Capitales son poderes de otro mundo manifestados en el Mundo Digital debido al programa primordial, provenientes del Pandemonium, hogar de los Ángeles Caídos. Cada uno es una consciencia individual y a la vez colectiva, le permitía a su portador conocimientos prohibidos, poderes más allá de su imaginación, todo era otorgado con la condición que cuando llegara la hora, ellos se unirían en el bando de las tinieblas para la Guerra contra las huestes de la luz.

Así es, en un juego de piezas de ajedrez tenían que realizar su papel a la perfección, desde un principio estaban destinados a servir a los ángeles caídos, los hechos fueron manipulados de tal manera para que ello sucediera de tal forma; el tiempo actual era resultado de la planeación meticulosa de los grandes poderes de otros mundos, lo que quedaba ver era como se desarrollaban los resultados.

Dos emblemas oscuros hicieron acto de presencia, de las sombras la Reina Demonio Lilithmon apareció con su espléndida y orgullosa figura, lista para cumplir con su destino fijamente trazado; una moto cayó desde los cielos grises, montado en este se encontraba el señor de la Gula, Beelzebumon.

_Sólo estamos nosotros tres _comentó Demon.

_Al parecer los otros emblemas aún no han encontrado un huésped adecuado _respondió Lilithmon.

Beelzebumon permaneció en silencio, bajo de su vehículo y se inclinó ante la presencia de su maestro de manera casi inmediata; los otros levantaron su vista al aire para ver al temible Samael volando sobre ellos, el poder de las tinieblas emanaba del cuerpo del ángel caído, mostraba una sonrisa apacible, de rostro increíblemente bello y sus alas rojas que parecían destellar un líquido que escurrían por estas; la sangre de las miles de víctimas a las cuales había asesinado sin piedad, eran las almas de los condenados a sufrir por toda la eternidad.

_Mi lord, las armadas se encuentran listas _dijo Beelzebumon.

_Mis queridos generales, la recompensa será grande cuando alcancemos el objetivo trazado _respondió el ángel caído _el dolor vendrá bajo el ala de la muerte, causaremos tanto sufrimiento y miseria posible para la culminación de nuestro plan._

Sus ojos destellaron un color purpura y alrededor del temible ángel aparecieron siete figuras, se trataban de humanos que fueron bendecidos con los poderes divinos, aliados fervientes de Adán y su humano para la Guerra Santa. Demon reconoció a varios de ellos, tres eran esos mocosos elegidos que lo habían devuelto al Mar de las Tinieblas, la portadora de la luz, el portador de los milagros, el portador de la bondad, quien hubiera dicho que ellos se convertirían en los arcángeles destinados a pelear por la sucia humanidad.

_Ya saben que es lo que deseo _insistió el ángel caído.

El Rey Demonio Demon carcajeo al tiempo que hacia una reverencia.

_Será un placer para mi mostrarles el dolor en persona _dijo _pagaran con sangre, desearan no haber nacido_

Samael satisfecho, hizo un ademan para que continuara, Bagramon en breve abriría el portal hacia el mundo humano; por lo cual se dirigió a sus otros dos generales para concretar el siguiente curso de acción.

_Beelzebumon _llamó al príncipe de la gula _me acompañarás al Santuario en dos días, quiero hacer una visita muy especial._

El demonio asintió, por lo cual a Lilithmon le correspondía la búsqueda de las otras tablillas, era mejor, no estaba habituada aun a la batalla y hace poco había adquirido el Emblema de la Lujuria; deseaba prolongar su existencia tanto como fuera en esta batalla. El resto de las semillas sagradas serian destruidas por Bagramon y sus ejércitos, todo para garantizar la resurrección de los otros dos ángeles caídos y asegurar la victoria.

En el Mar de las Tinieblas nacieron y se desarrollaron, ahora el mundo conocería a un mal ancestral y sentiría en carne propia el horror mismo; los tres Reyes Demonio rieron al unísono, el juego había dado inicio por fin.

* * *

No habían podido disfrutar su campamento, las amenazas de muerte se podían percibir por todos lados; Daisuke pidió hablar en privado con Ken y Hikari, porque sabían que ellos estaban pasando por lo mismo, las imágenes del terrible dragón, la serpiente y el Caballo, las figuras luminosas, el báculo dorado entre muchas otras visiones no los dejaban tranquilos.

_No sé qué es lo que pasa _empezó el discurso Daisuke _pero siento como una gran serpiente fuera a devorarnos literalmente._

Con ello mostró su brazo izquierdo, en él una serpiente danzaba con total libertad, cuyos ojos destellaban y profesaba un futuro de puro dolor; esto sorprendió a los otros dos, impactados al ver que su amigo también tenía esa extraña marca en su piel, Ken y Hikari se vieron a los ojos, dudando tan sólo unos momentos, rápidamente decidieron mostrar sus marcas a la cuenta de tres.

Cuando lo hicieron, aun no lo creían; lentamente la serpiente en sus brazos crecía y se enroscaba más, anunciando la llegada de algo terrible, los ojos de los tatuajes brillaron y con ello el suelo se agrieto de forma violenta, los tres chicos cayeron al suelo por perdida del equilibrio. Un tipo de miasma negro emanaba de la tierra misma, pudriendo todo material vegetal a su paso, deteriorando cualquier dispositivo, bloqueando cualquier señal; la luna se volvió roja y siseo fue escuchado.

Los tres muchachos se levantaron, de la nada un hombre había aparecido junto a una serpiente negra enrollada sutilmente en su cuerpo, este le acariciaba con gentileza mientras dedicaba una mirada serena a los tres jóvenes. El sujeto tenía pelo blanco, ojos rojos hipnotizantes, traía una armadura negra de ángel, diez alas carmesí sobresalían de su espalda, se trataba de alguien terriblemente bello e increíblemente peligroso; quedaron anonadados ante la belleza de aquel ángel, el cual se deleitaba por la impresión dada al grupo en particular.

_Jóvenes, al parecer nadie les habló de no salir solos por las noches, nunca se sabe que criaturas se esconden en las sombras _habló mientras se acercaba a ellos, Hikari y Ken quedaron paralizados; sólo Daisuke tuvo el coraje necesario de interponerse en el camino del siniestro ángel, el acto de valentía fue grato para el oscuro, que le dedicó una sonrisa en honradez.

El chico cerró sus ojos, realmente estaba muy asustado, no es que los otros estuvieran en mejores condiciones.

El ángel caído acarició con delicadeza la mejilla del joven, el cual se sorprendió en el acto; sentía como las uñas moradas del ser oscuro presionaban contra su piel, pero eran insignificante el tacto que sentía cuando los dos ojos rojos se clavaban en su mirada. _Sería una lástima que vidas tan jóvenes se desperdiciaran en esta guerra, aún tienen muchas cosas por experimentar, su primer amor, sus deseos, todos arrancados de raíz; es algo lamentable._

Se levantó de su posición y abrazó al niño de forma paternal, ante la mirada asombrada de los otros dos.

_¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres? _Armado de valor Ken preguntó.

_Soy la serpiente de sus sueños, quien traerá desgracia y dolor a sus vidas por ser quienes son _fue franco con ellos, sus miradas mostraban incertidumbre, algo que le divertía _pero no tiene que ser así, ustedes aún pueden ser felices; sólo deberán mostrarme obediencia y lealtad, únanse a mí, mis queridos ángeles, y la salvación estará a su alcance; opónganse a mis mandatos y sufrirán la muerte más dolorosa y cruel._

_Tú _escucharon un grito a lo lejos del bosque _déjalos ser de las tinieblas._

Era Yagami Taichi, el hermano mayor de Hikari.

El ángel caído le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa, soltó a Daisuke de su agarre, el cual volvió con sus amigos en cuanto a sus piernas pudieron responder.

_Me impresiona que un simple mortal me hable de esa manera _comentó sarcástico, en un parpadeo desapareció de su posición original para que Taichi sintiera su presencia a su espalda, en ese momento quedó estático.

_Puedes sentirlo, ¿No es así? _Preguntó el ángel caído _la enorme diferencia entre nosotros._

_Sin embargo _continuo hablando _me agradas muchacho, arrancaré el alma de tu cuerpo y lo colocaré junto a mi colección de trofeos; por lo menos algo de ti se preservará_

Era como sentir el aliento de la muerte en el cuello, pero no le daría el gusto a ese ser tan repugnante; dejo a lado todo temor, cosa que inquietó un poco al oscuro ser, cosa siguiente que pasó, Taichi se volteó para darle un golpe en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas; el temible ángel quedó pasmado, ¿Qué era ese tipo de insolencia de un simple mortal al tocarlo de esa manera? Era inaceptable, el castigo apropiado era la muerte.

_Maldito mortal _dijo molesto, una poderosa fuerza lanzó a Taichi como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, chocando con un árbol; los otros chicos fueron a su rescate, ayudándolo a levantarse.

_Fue un acto valiente, debo añadir _comentó el ángel, recobrando su compostura _valdrá la pena tener tu alma_

_No te atrevas a hacerle daño _dijo Hikari, interponiéndose al camino del ángel.

Más este hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, levantó su brazo derecho y extendió uno de sus dedos; un rayo púrpura salió de este en dirección a Taichi, Hikari no se quitó del camino y cerró los ojos esperando su inevitable final como si de un fantasma se tratara la traspasó sin ni siquiera causar algún tipo de quemadura, el ataque dio directo en el corazón del hermano mayor, instantáneamente vomitó sangre ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Hikari gritó desesperada por la impresión mientras Ken aplicaba lo poco que sabía de primeros auxilios.

_No malgastes tu tiempo, no hay nada que pueda salvarlo del golpe fantasma de Samael _mencionó fríamente.

Daisuke lo miró con odio.

_Maldito _gritó _eres un monstruo, no tenías porque matarlo; nunca te lo perdonare, jamás ¿me escuchaste?_

Samael se carcajeo de ellos, restándole importancia a las palabras del chico; lo que no se esperaba era que el poder divino se manifestara en el cuerpo del joven, en medio de su rencor, el alma iracunda le atacó como extensión del cuerpo de Daisuke. El ataque lo tomó desprevenido, el golpe lo envió varios metros atrás, tumbando árboles y pulverizando rocas en el proceso.

El ángel, en lugar de molestarse y dar rienda suelta a su ira, observó con ternura al muchacho, como si fuera un bebe que estuviera aprendiendo a caminar por primera vez.

_Eso es _exclamó melodramático _cultiva ese odio, porque será lo único que te mantendrá con vida de ahora en adelante; pero no es suficiente _unas maléfica sonrisa se formó en su rostro _aún tienen mucho dolor que experimentar, cuando ya hayan sufrido lo suficiente vengan a mí, entonces hallaran el sentido de la vida._

Desapareció en los cielos bajo el ala de la noche, la luna estaba llena de sangre esa noche, al día siguiente muchas personas morirían bajo el nombre de la Guerra Santa; el inicio lo marcó la muerte de un querido amigo y el comienzo del destino para los tres jóvenes, sus decisiones marcarían el curso de la batalla. Al final el poder de las tinieblas los consumiría a todos o los humanos prevalecerían ante las tentaciones, sólo el tiempo lo dirá pues no hay nada escrito en piedra.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

* * *

Subiré a partir de este varios capitulos seguidos, como un regalo de Navidad.

Esta historia tendrá muchos elementos de Saint Seiya, por lo menos en la primera Saga cuando derroten a Hades; trataré de centrarme en cada uno de los personajes con los cuales pienso tratar; por lo otro, antes de empezar cada capitulo contaré historias cortas o fragmentos de estas sobre otras guerras santas a manera de introducción, espero que les guste.

Finalmente felices fiestas, disfruten este y los siguientes capitulos.


	3. Chapter 3

DIGIMON EXODO: Saga de Hades.

DigiMundo. Tres Meses antes.

_Puerta del Destino _el arcángel MagnaAngemon hizo uso de su técnica más poderosa, con ello un peligroso Deathmon fue vencido después de una dura batalla.

_Bien hecho _elogió WereGarurumon _hemos vencido a uno de los más fuertes._

Deathmon era un digimon maligno en etapa mega, perteneciente a la clase señor demonio; para ambos digimon perfeccionados era un enemigo terriblemente poderoso. El enemigo venía acompañado por hordas de digimon malignos más débiles, su misión era destruir la primera semilla de luz, plantada por Azulongmon cuando las piedras sagradas fueron destruidas por BlackWarGreymon. Los digimon que resguardaban la justicia no tenían la menor idea del porque los seres del mundo de las tinieblas estaban tan activos, algo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

_No bajen la guardia _se escuchó una voz a la distancia.

Gallantmon bajo de los cielos, ya que una poderosa presencia maligna se estaba acercando al lugar que era defendido tan ferozmente.

_Gallantmon, viejo amigo _saludó MagnaAngemon.

_¿Qué sucede con estos tipos? ¿A caso no descansan? _Se quejó WereGarurumon.

Nuevas hordas de digimon enemigos llegaban al lugar, esta vez estaban liderados por un Phelesmon y dos Phantomon; el grupo estaba compuesto especialmente por grupos de Ogremon y de Cerberusmon, en busca de muerte y destrucción, debían completar lo que las hordas de Deathmon no habían podido lograr; morirían si no llevaban a cabo su tarea.

_Guerreros de la Justicia _habló Phelesmon _pagaran caro por oponerse al Imperio Bagra, mueran malditos _el demonio atacó con su tridente siendo bloqueado por la lanza de Gallantmon, el enemigo gruño en frustración cuando se dio cuenta de que sus poderes eran superados por mucho cuando se comparaba a un Santo Caballero de Yggdrasil. El valiente guerrero lo empujó con fuerza, lanzándolo al suelo creando un pequeño cráter.

Entonces los Phantomon atacaron con sus hoces al caballero, pero este los venció con rapidez, bastaba que sólo moviera su lanza sagrada para darles fin a los malvados espectros. No reparó en saber dónde estaban sus amigos, ellos se ocupaban de los ejércitos del imperio, eso les confiaba encarecidamente, después de todo los Royal Knights no podían hacerlo todo; Phelesmon salió del suelo iracundo, atacando de nuevo a Gallantmon con todas sus fuerzas, nuevamente frustradas cuando su escudo aparece para defenderlo, y mucho más cuando se da cuenta de que no le hizo ningún rasguño.

_Phelesmon _dijo el caballero _no voy a permitir que sigas causando estragos en nuestro mundo, prepárate a recibir tu merecido_

Lo apartó de una patada de si, entonces preparó su lanza brillante para su técnica, la luz se acumuló en su punta y una poderosa ráfaga de energía que impactó al enemigo y lo desintegró en datos al instante, las energías residuales acabaron con algunos otros enemigos. Los pocos que quedaban fueron borrados por la Puerta del Destino de MagnaAngemon. Gallantmon se jacto de su hazaña, como solía hacer siempre.

_No hay nadie que pueda derrotar al invencible Gallantmon _dijo orgulloso, realmente habían muy pocos digimon que podían hacerle frente.

_Pongamos eso a prueba _dijo una voz guerrera, de la nada Tactimon llegó con su espada en funda, atacando sin previo aviso al caballero, el cual se defendió con su escudo sagrado; ambos rivales se vieron a las caras, enemigos jurados desde que los conflictos comenzaron. El digimon samurái era uno de los altos mandos del ejército bagra, el imperio que estaba amenazando a los dos mundos, tanto el real como el digital bajo las señales de una antigua profecía.

_Tactimon, es un honor verte en el campo de batalla _dijo sarcástico el caballero.

_Gallantmon _el general nombró a su rival con desagrado _el único digimon que ha ensuciado mi marcha perfecta de victorias, pero eso cambia hoy._

La funda de la espada sonó contra la lanza y escudo, ambos enemigos se movían a una velocidad sorprendente, fuera del campo de visión de los demás digimon; ondas de choque resonaban en todas partes, la tierra temblaba y los vientos agitaban el paisaje, grandes batallas se producían cuando ambos entran en contacto. MagnaAngemon y WereGarurumon se disponían a ayudar a su amigo, pero por el momento no eran rivales para Tactimon, simplemente no estaban a la altura de los dos combatientes aunque si el segundo evolucionara a mega, tal vez haría la diferencia en una batalla decisiva.

_¿Qué te motiva a luchar en nuestra contra? _Preguntó Tactimon.

_A diferencia de ti, tengo seres queridos que deseo proteger _respondió Gallantmon, pensó en el pequeño Calumon, las aldeas que habían sido amables con él desde que llegó nuevamente al DigiMundo; pero sobre todas las cosas estaba su mejor amigo, la persona quien le había dado vida y quien lo había criado como si una parte de él se tratase, Matsuda Takato (Alias Takatomon). Haría cualquier cosa para protegerlo, si incluso en ello deba dar su propia vida, es por eso que nunca permitiría que las ambiciones del ejército bagra se cumplieran.

Soñaba el día en que se reunirían de nuevo, era la promesa viva en los corazones de ambos que los hacían ser quienes eran; ver sus lágrimas de felicidad en el encuentro emotivo, por eso luchaba, para que ese día pudiera llegar.

**_No puedo perder más tiempo_** el Emperador.

Su voz se escuchaba en todas partes, no se podía hallar el origen del ser, el principal enemigo en todo este tiempo; el gran digimon demonio apareció encima de todos los presentes; su vestuario blanco, piel oscura, ojos y cuernos rojos, sus alas quemadas a causa de su pecado, era el mismísimo Bagramon. Se mostraba impaciente y algo molesto, era un misterio para el como seres tan débiles pudieran oponerse tan fervientemente a su visión; primero se desharía del mayor problema, el Royal Knight que tenía ocupado a su general Tactimon. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos un relámpago cayó del cielo y golpeó a Gallantmon con fuerza.

El Santo Caballero fue derrotado al instante, su armadura presentaba grietas, inconsciente por la fuerza brutal que uso Bagramon.

**_Sobrevivió _**dijo casi sorprendido **_no es de extrañar_**

_Mi lord _habló Tactimon _permítame acabar con estas plagas._

**_No, sólo he venido a hacer mi parte_** con ello dicho, creo un tornado en la palma de su mano y lo arrojó en el lugar donde se encontraba la semilla de luz; MagnaAngemon y WereGarurumon intentaron detenerlo pero el esfuerzo fue totalmente inútil. El poder que resguardaba el equilibrio en este mundo ya no estaba, lo que permitiría al final la resurrección de los temibles ángeles caídos.

El gran Emperador hizo señas para que sus tropas dejaran el ataque; miro a sus enemigos con superioridad, era obvio que no estaban al par de un digimon que obtenía capacidades heredadas del mismo Yggrasil; nadie en este mundo era más poderoso que la computadora Host que lo controlaba, por fortuna él obtuvo parte de sus sistemas justo antes de ser desterrado hace mucho tiempo de los cielos. Pero por otro lado, nunca había sido necesario que Bagramon fuera a participar en una batalla, debiera felicitarlos por lograr presionar a que mostrara la cara, era una hazaña.

**No es habitual que yo descienda a la tierra da los vivos **dijo el rey demonio **les felicitó por hacerme abandonar mis aposentos; en cambio les regalaré algo preciado, sus vidas por lo que sugiero que las usen sabiamente.**

El enemigo abandonó el lugar con sus tropas ya habiendo realizado su tarea, WereGarurumon y MagnaAngemon cargaron al caballero lastimado, escondiéndose para pelear otro día; por ahora el futuro estaría marcado desde entonces, la resurrección de Samael era inevitable trayendo más incertidumbre en la guerra de Hades en contra de Athena. Sólo el tiempo diría como acabaría la gran confrontación.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**: La primer trompeta, canción de discordia.

Pandora observaba el bello bosque en las afueras de un pueblo, en Italia; el lugar donde los espectros de su señor Hades se reunirían, esperando ansiosos el regreso de su salvador, su dios el señor del Inframundo. Los tres jueces se encontraban haciendo preparativos, pronto sus ejércitos partirían directo al Santuario en Grecia, cuyo propósito era interceptar la escolta que llevaba la encarnación de su señor; no permitiría que esos caballeros humillaran de nuevo a la general de las hordas del gran rey.

_Minos, Radamanthys _llamó la siniestra mujer.

_¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para solicitar la presencia de dos de los tres jueces del Inframundo? _Preguntó Minos, gran juez del inframundo.

_Grandes jueces _dijo _llegó la hora de traer al rey Hades de nuevo a este mundo_

Ambos seres inmortales se mostraron ansiosos, finalmente conocerían al receptor del alma del gran dios del Inframundo, soberano de los muertos; siempre leales al gran ser, Pandora no esperó tiempo para cuando recibió la respuesta de los dos jueces.

_Cuenta con nosotros Pandora _contestó Radamanthys _garantizaremos la resurrección de nuestro señor Hades._

_Para entonces él gobernará este mundo de mortales bajo el manto de la oscuridad _complemento Minos.

Ambos se retiraron del lugar a prepararse para la batalla, la mujer no podía estar más contenta, después de todo Minos y Radamanthys son los más poderosos entre los 108 espectros que le sirven al dios del Inframundo, ni siquiera un Santo de Oro podría hacer algo en contra de ellos, los cuales casi tienen la fuerza de un dios. Dejando eso de un lado, tenía que atender el asunto de la diosa Hera, quien había decidido unirse secretamente bajo el mando de Hades sin saber sus verdaderos propósitos.

Entre ella y Perséfone se encargarían de vigilar a la reina del Olimpo, no se fiaban de ella y sabían que podría llegar a ser muy peligrosa.

En los campos Elíseos la omnipotente diosa observaba el mundo de los mortales a través de una pequeña fuente de agua natural, Hera se divertía de las desgracias de la humanidad mientras tocaba una lira; enfocaba su atención en el objetivo de los espectros de Hades, ese niño humano de origen japonés, Matsuda Takato, quien se convertiría en el mismo dios del Inframundo.

Era muy extraño que el hilo del destino se halle formado de esa manera, se suponía que el cuerpo residente del alma de dios seria Alone, el joven pintor; pero algo sucedió, una fuerza más allá de la comprensión intervino de tal manera que el primer objetivo renaciera como un ángel de los cielos mientras que el otro muchacho, gran general de las huestes celestiales en esta guerra santa fuera marcado como quien fuera el receptor del alma del dios Hades.

El cruel destino se divertía jugando de esa manera, muy intrigante para ella.

_Sólo conozco a un ser con el poder de interferir en el hilo del destino _se escuchó la voz de Perséfone a la distancia.

Hera volteó interesada.

_Habla niña _dijo impetuosamente _tendría que ser un dios más allá de los mismos poderes de Zeus._

_Hades suele comentarme mucho de su padre mi señora _habló la reina del Inframundo _Cronos, el titán más poderoso; señor del tiempo._

En las eras mitológicas se dice que el gran titán era el señor absoluto, el único dios supremo, cuyos poderes podían permitir el destino y suerte del universo; no había ningún suceso que pasara en infortunio para el dios, eso hasta que fue derrocado por sus hijos en una gran batalla. Pero ahora que se pensaba, era un misterio como Cronos pudo llegar a ser derrotado, era algo totalmente inconcebible y daba lugar a la incertidumbre, y si ellos estaban haciendo lo que aquel ser deseaba desde un principio significaba sólo que algo misterioso se levantaba tras el telón; la diosa miró disimuladamente su brazo donde la marca del Tiempo había sido colocada, sea lo que sea, todo de alguna manera giraba alrededor de aquel muchacho pero la pregunta era por qué él y que ganaba el dios supremo de los titanes con esto.

_Como sea _dijo Perséfone _él fue encerrado en lo más profundo del Tártaro, no creo que pueda hacer mucho desde ahí._

_Más bien deja de hablar tonterías y concentrémonos en la resurrección de Hades _respondió Hera fastidiada.

Se creían intocables, pero hasta los mismos dioses no eran más que simples marionetas en un juego planeado desde los albores de la creación, la inmensa oscuridad cubría al titiritero y no había nadie que no estuviera en sus manos; la gran revelación surgiría cuando aquel ser se revele desde las sombras, entonces ya habrá ganado como estaba destinado.

* * *

El funeral transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo, amigos y familiares ya habían abandonado el lugar hace algunas horas; Sísifo observaba desde la distancia en señal de que se presentara algún peligro inesperado, Alice se encontraba unos pasos atrás de Takato mientras este contemplaba el lugar donde sus padres habían sido enterrados, pero no estaban solos pues los amigos de la infancia lo acompañaban en su dolor. Los más cercanos de ellos, Nonaka Rika y Henry Wong estaban a su lado, con una mano en el hombro tratando de aliviar el pesar; el espíritu de los demás se sentía en el lugar.

Cuando el chico decidió que era suficiente, se retiró del lugar sin antes dar un último adiós a quienes le habían dado la vida; tenía cosas que preparar pues pronto tendría que partir a Grecia, ahí viviría de ahora en adelante debido al avance en la Guerra Santa contra los espectros de Hades, por lo menos dejaría una vida sin sentido atrás.

_Takato ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? Mi abuela y yo podemos ayudarte en todo lo que necesites _dijo Rika con una amabilidad no tan característica de ella.

_Gracias _respondió el muchacho _pero debo irme de aquí_

_¿A qué te refieres? _Preguntó su mejor amigo.

_Me voy de Japón _dijo cortante.

Los otros recibieron aquella noticia como un golpe fuerte, no podían creer que ahora perderían a su amigo de toda la infancia; Juri, quien se negaba a creerlo tuvo que preguntarle con ingenuidad si algún día volverían a verlo, con la esperanza de que tan sólo sea algún tiempo no más.

_Habló en serio _respondió algo irritado _no pienso volver a regresar, así que por favor sigan sin mi _tenía que decirlo, así sólo ellos estarían a salvo _como lo han hecho hasta ahora._

Sin más se fue corriendo, seguido por Alice quien le daba una mirada conciliadora a los tamers, anonadados ante las palabras de su amigo; Takato corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitían hasta que colapso debido a la fatiga, lagrimas salían del rostro, le dolía tener que alejarlos después de volverlos a ver, pero de esa manera el enemigo ya no tendría interés en ellos; tenían vidas prometedoras, sueños que alcanzar y la única manera de que ellos fueran felices era si Takato Matsuda sale de sus vidas. Sísifo se le acercó y toco su hombro con suavidad, Alice llegó momentos después mientras le chico secaba sus lágrimas; no había marcha atrás, dejaría toda su antigua vida atrás y seguiría su destino, el motivo que le quedaba para vivir.

Las maletas estaban preparadas, irían al aeropuerto en dos horas y tomarían el primer vuelo a Grecia, de ahí seguirían a pie hasta llegar al Santuario, donde se encontrarían con la diosa Athena y la alianza de los cielos se formaría. Más el camino no sería fácil con Minos de Griffon siguiendo muy de cerca sus pasos, por otro lado la siniestra presencia de los ángeles caídos que ya habían envuelto toda Japón; en especial ciudades como Odaiba y Shinjuku sentirían la furia inconmensurable de los diabólicos seres, en Hikarigaoga la puerta se abriría una vez más trayendo consigo más muerte y dolor.

El Santo de Sagitario sintió como el viento cambiaba abruptamente de dirección, el sol comenzaba a ser opacado por nubes de tormenta, relámpagos caían sin cesar anunciando la llegada de un terrible mal, las aves y pequeños animales iban a refugiarse en sus madrigueras, no les convenía estar afuera por ningún motivo, sólo las personas ignorantes de la situación seguían haciendo lo suyo sin esperarse lo que sería la mayor masacre en la historia de la nación. Oleadas de muerte y sufrimiento empezarían ahí y se extenderían a lo largo de todo el globo.

_Muchachos, será mejor irnos _dijo conciliador Ryo.

_¿Y él? _Preguntó Juri _no podemos dejar que las cosas terminen así._

_Ya tomó su decisión _respondió _necesita pensar bien las cosas, es mejor estar sólo algunas veces _lo decía por experiencia propia _además no es recomendable estar en este lugar._

Su expresión cambio a una muy seria, se escondió detrás de unos arbustos en el bosque y les dijo a los demás que lo siguiera; ellos confundidos obedecieron y se quedaron ahí por algunos momentos, después descubrieron la razón de aquella extraña petición. Un SkullSatamon pasó por el lugar como si de un fantasma se tratase, su mirada llena de sed de sangre buscaba víctimas, sea quien fuera; el demonio se detuvo en el lugar donde todos se habían escondido, los extamers se tensaron al ver el interés del digimon en el lugar, pero para su alivio continuo con su caminata, observando a los cielos el portal hacia el Mar de las Tinieblas había sido abierto, voló hacia él dejando una extraña calma.

_Esto no puede ser _exclamó el peli-azul _se supone que las puertas al DigiMundo habían sido cerradas._

Algo que desconcertaba a todos, pero no podrían decir que fuera el DigiMundo; franjas de paisajes oscurecidos se cernían sobre todo el campo visible, la espesa niebla ocultaba cosas siniestras que definitivamente no eran del mundo donde ellos habían viajado aquella primera vez. El fenómeno no sólo se presentaba en ese lugar, Japón y ciudades importantes alrededor del mundo podían apreciar el evento con claridad de detalle.

Reportes de monstruos salían sin cesar en los noticieros, lugares como el Vaticano ya saltaban a sus propias conclusiones sobre el fin del mundo, demonios viles y mensajeros de la muerte. El Caballero de Oro y Alice se prepararon para lo peor, aunque no había mucha actividad de los enemigos, al parecer sólo unidades de reconocimiento sobrevolaban los paisajes de la Tierra sin interactuar en ningún momento con sus habitantes; Takato alcanzó a observar a un Mephismon a los ojos, el cual le ignoró y siguió con su camino, como si de algo extraño se tratase, los digimon oscuros parecían no querer acercársele, como si tuvieran ordenes de ello.

Aquellos seres se dirigían a Odaiba en gran cantidad, la pregunta era que era lo que quería de ahí.

* * *

Ken intentaba detener la hemorragia con un vendaje improvisado y algunos medicamentos que habían traído al campamento, Sora sostenía la mano derecha de su amigo con fuerza mientras Hikari hacia eso con la otra, rezando para que su amigo sobreviviera; los demás le preguntaban a Daisuke que fue lo que paso entonces, bajo mucha presión no tuvo otra opción más que responder aunque sonara descabellado.

_La cosa empezó hace unas semanas _empezó a relatar _Hikari, Ken y yo comenzamos a tener sueños muy extraños; siempre se repetían las mismas imágenes en ellos, el dragón, la serpiente y el caballo, además de siete figuras luminosas que giraban alrededor de una silueta humana, una mujer con un cetro de oro y lo que parecía ser el mismo Infierno. No dijimos nada por temer preocuparlos innecesariamente a todos pero las pesadillas se volvieron intensas, entonces cuando estábamos al límite un sujeto raro bajo de los cielos, parecía ser un digimon._

Se dio una pausa para seguir hablando.

_Era un ángel bellísimo _no lo podía negar, si los demás lo hubieran visto en aquel momento seguro entenderían a lo que se refería _pero ese maldito, ese maldito lastimo a Taichi; al final nos dimos cuenta de que se trataba de un demonio, podíamos sentir su maldad que nos consumía poco a poco, como si no tuviera limites, es como si.._

De pronto dejó de hablar cuando posó su mirada en el cielo, entonces su rostro reflejó horror cuando divisó al Mar de las Tinieblas sobre ellos, tan amenazante; pronto los demás posaron su mirada también en el fenómeno, vieron como cientos de digimon oscuros sobrevolaban el paisaje para llegar a Odaiba, la ciudad natal de muchos. Ellos se encontraban en las afueras, no pudieron hacer nada más ver impotentes como la metrópoli era consumida en llamas y los gritos de las pobres personas interrumpían el eco de la noche, fue verdaderamente horrendo el divisar tal destrucción.

_Es ese maldito ángel _dijo Taichi con sus últimos alientos _chicos, vállense de aquí; no hay nada que puedan hacer._

_Pero Taichi _replicó Mimi.

_No tenemos a nuestros digimon _dijo _si van harán exactamente lo que el demonio necesita, no deben darle ese gusto._

_Hermano _sollozó Hikari, a los demás se les partía el corazón frente a esta situación.

_Hikari, chicos _llamó _esta es nuestra despedida, cuídense y sobrevivan sin importar que _su último aliento sólo le permitió decir al final _no olviden quienes son, los quiero mucho._

Otra víctima de la nueva Guerra Santa. Los elegidos lloraron como nunca pudieron hacerlo antes, nunca habían estado en tal situación antes, además nadie garantizaba que sus familias sobrevivieran al ataque de los digimon de la oscuridad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no podían hacer nada por ganar. Para empeorar el ambiente, los muchachos escucharon una macabra risa que reconocieron muy bien, el único digimon al cual no habían podido vencer por completo.

Demon surgió desde las sombras, el rey de los demonios digitales había hecho su movimiento finalmente.

* * *

Sasha, Tenma y Alone observaban desde el Santuario el tétrico escenario, la diosa sentía claramente los poderes del mal en la manifestación del Mar de las Tinieblas, sabía que el epicentro se había dado en Japón; la situación se volvió crítica sabiendo que Sísifo aún no regresaba a Grecia junto con el chico y Alice, también suponía que varios de los ángeles que pelearían en la Guerra Santa se encontraban en aquel lugar. Era especialmente sensible al sentir cosmos agresivos y malévolos, la presencia de Demon y sus hordas era algo que la abrumaba, sentía que era un ser muy peligroso.

_Sasha, ¿Qué es esto? _Preguntó Tenma, pero antes de que pudiera contestar.

_Es obra de los ángeles caídos _dijo disgustado Alone.

_Los ángeles caídos _repitió el Caballero de Pegaso _no se ustedes, pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo._

_No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte _habló Athena _yo también siento miedo, es algo natural; lo importante no es ceder ante él._

_Hermana Sasha, hermano Tenma _llamó Alone _déjenme ir, puedo traerlos a salvo a todos ellos._

Pegaso y Sasha intentaron replicarle pero se detuvieron al ver la mirada de determinación en sus ojos, nunca habían visto a su hermano tan decidido; en ese momento no vieron a su inocente hermano, en su lugar vieron al ángel décimo, el príncipe de los hombres. Con dos enormes alas blancas, una espada brillante de plata y una armadura al estilo romano, esa fue aquella impresión.

El muchacho no habló más con ellos entonces, contento porque habían aceptado su decisión se dispuso a marcharse a enfrentar al enemigo, sería la primera vez que participaría en la Guerra Santa y no estaba dispuesto a morir, los salvaría a todos en cuanto estuviera en sus capacidades, juraba ante su Dios sabio y justo que aquellos que estuvieran bajo su luz, regresarían sano y salvo.

_En el campo de batalla, flechas serán disparadas en tal magnitud que cubrirán la luz del sol, diez mil morirán a la derecha y diez mil morirán a la izquierda, pero nada le pasará a quien sigua la senda del señor, el me protegerá de todo mal y yo le honrare por toda la eternidad _después de citar aquello, Alone se puso en marcha cuando dos alas blancas salieron de su espalda, volando al horizonte dejando unas cuantas plumas angelicales en el Santuario, era una promesa que volvería sano y salvo.

* * *

En la catedral del bosque de Italia, el dios del sueño Hypnos observaba el paisaje lúgubre con cierta nostalgia, le recordaba al rio estigia, conducto hacia el mismo Hades; sin embargo aquel lugar no era más que una manifestación metafísica de los sueños acerca del limbo y el infierno, habitados por criaturas de la misma naturaleza pero no más que sombras de los verdaderos inmortales. Sentía que el poder que dirigía aquellos seres era el de un ángel caído, uno muy poderoso; quizás logrando rivalizar con el nivel de un dios.

_Phantasos _llamó a uno de sus súbditos.

_Sí, mi señor Hypnos _respondió uno de los dioses del sueño.

_Minos de Grifón ahora debe estar cerca de interceptar a nuestro señor Hades _dijo _una vez que se enfrente a ese caballero de oro, tú debes enviarlo de vuelta a nosotros, está en peligro con la reciente aparición de los ángeles caídos _su semblante era serio y muy tranquilo, a pesar de la situación.

Caminó unos pasos hasta llegar al lado de Phantasos.

_Es muy importante para nosotros la resurrección de nuestro señor Hades _continuo _no lo estropees, ayuda a Pandora con todo lo necesario._

La diosa del sueño hizo una reverencia ante su maestro, desapareciendo del lugar; Hypnos volvió a contemplar el Mar de las Tinieblas pensando que ese era el tipo de lugar donde los mortales iban a parar para pagar sus pecados cometidos en vida, era agradable en ese sentido pero si había algo más detestable que un humano, era un ángel caído; aquellos que desafiaron antes a los dioses y blasfemaron en su nombre no deberían ser perdonados, si llegaba a cruzarse con uno seguro lo destruiría con sus propias manos.

Dio un bostezo y se retiró adentro de la catedral, dormiría un poco y después se enteraría de que rayos había pasado entonces.

* * *

Un edificio cayó en Shinjuku, sin previo aviso los digimon de las tinieblas habían comenzado su ataque hacia los humanos de la forma más despiadada posible; miles de hogares ardían en llamas junto a sus familias desafortunadas, sólo muy pocos alcanzaron a escapar ilesos del lugar, de ahí en más era una carrera por la supervivencia, debían evitar que los demonios los divisaran y de ahí salir de las zonas densamente pobladas.

En especial los padres de los tamers se habían reunido en el alcantarillado, una buena opción ya que parecía que los digimon no daban señales de estar en ese lugar, no parecía que los hubieran seguido; más equivocados no pudieron estar, en lo profundo del túnel un dragón demoniaco apareció, Devidramon. El digimon rugía en deseo de destrozar más víctimas, sus dientes y garras estaban llenos de sangre de los inocentes que habían caído en desgracia.

Estaban totalmente aterrados, no podían mover ningún musculo sabiendo que el inminente fin había llegado, las parejas se abrazaron esperando su destino al tiempo que Devidramon se abalanzaba a toda prisa, su instinto bestial estaba dominándolo por completo, era tal el deseo de destrozar y asesinar que no se dio cuenta cuando otra presencia se dio en el lugar, era muy superior al demonio dragón. Un rayo de luz dorada surcó el túnel a toda velocidad, y antes de que el digimon de las tinieblas pusiera una de sus garras en los padres de los muchachos, el enemigo recibió una patada en el rostro con tremenda fuerza.

Devidramon fue enviado varios metros atrás, su rival se interpuso en el camino que tenía planeado, brillando tanto como el mismo sol debilitó a la bestia y de un golpe la exterminó, no dejando si quiera rastro de su información. Finalmente visible, los padres presenciaron a un digimon sagrado, de color azul con armadura dorada brillante, quien en momentos de angustia se presenta como un milagro, el Royal Knight Magnamon.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

* * *

Subiré a partir de este varios capitulos seguidos, como un regalo de Navidad.

Esta historia tendrá muchos elementos de Saint Seiya, por lo menos en la primera Saga cuando derroten a Hades; trataré de centrarme en cada uno de los personajes con los cuales pienso tratar; por lo otro, antes de empezar cada capitulo contaré historias cortas o fragmentos de estas sobre otras guerras santas a manera de introducción, espero que les guste.

Finalmente felices fiestas, disfruten este y los siguientes capitulos.


	4. Chapter 4

DIGIMON EXODO: Saga de Hades.

_Kairos _llamó la voz de una joven niña.

_¿Qué pasa? _Preguntó el aludido.

_Nuestra madre nos llama a cenar _respondió la niña _apúrate que mi padre esta que se lo come todo._

_Está bien _respondió con fastidio _sólo asegúrate de que papá no acabe todo antes de que llegue Lilith. _

Lilith era su hermana menor, probablemente por dos años, en estos momentos la doncella cumplía trece años, por lo que él debía tener unos quince, en plena adolescencia. Ambos hacían parte de una pequeña comunidad en los límites del reino de Babel, en el tiempo en el cual todos hablaban con una sola lengua, aunque el hambre y la enfermedad existían, eran compensados por la caridad y generosidad, tiempos simples. Llegaron a su hogar, una cabaña acogedora al lado de un molino de trigo pues todos eran campesinos, vivían del fruto de su propio trabajo, literalmente.

Exactamente quedaban dos platos de comida, para él y su hermana, muy agradecidos comenzaron a alimentarse bajo la mirada cariñosa de sus padres; en definitiva eran muy afortunados de tener progenitores amorosos, un techo donde vivir y un gobierno medianamente justo. Había muchos problemas pero juntos los superaban. Kairos era un joven muy alegre, lleno de vitalidad, y no mencionar a Lilith, los animales la adoraban y no había hombre que pudiera resistirse a su belleza.

Era una vida perfecta para el joven, pero su cara de felicidad se desgarró cuando sintió salpicar sangre en su rostro, sus padres habían muerto a sus pies, cada uno descuartizado; asustado llamó a su hermana, pero no la encontró en ninguna parte, corrió buscándola por todas partes sin ningún resultado, estaba desesperado pero entonces escucho una sutil risa leve, era ella. Entonces se dirigió hacia el lugar donde había escuchado su voz.

La encontró sonriéndole con amabilidad, sin preguntárselo dos veces la abrazó con fuerza, contento de haberla encontrado al fin; sin embargo, el muchacho se estremeció cuando sintió algo incrustarse en su estómago, era un cuchillo rudimentario.

Vio con temor a su hermana, la cual sonreía con perversión absoluta, una genuina expresión maligna en su rostro.

_Querido hermano _dijo _de verdad ese color te sienta _refiriéndose al color de la sangre.

El chico despertó de su pesadilla, más que un mórbido sueño se trataba de un triste recuerdo fuertemente insertado en la memoria, el día en el que toda su vida dio un giro inesperado; fue el comienzo de la primer Guerra Santa en la historia de la humanidad en contra de los ángeles caídos, en el pasado mitológico fue precedida por los primeros ataques del Emperador de los mares Poseidón, la guerra bélica del dios Ares y la primer batalla contra el rey del Inframundo, el señor de los muertos Hades.

Siempre la diosa Athena estuvo adelante oponiéndose a las ambiciones de sus tíos y hermano, más en ese tiempo ella no debió haber encarnado; en su lugar el dios Adán, padre y señor de los ángeles, eligió a un hombre mortal para que fuera su representante en la batalla contra las hordas del Infierno. Kairos fue el humano de corazón más puro y de voluntad heroica que tuvo el honor de ser el capitán de las huestes celestiales, ¿Cómo es que sabe esto?

Ocurrió un día después, cuando él caminaba perdido en la desesperación absoluta.

_¿Por qué? _Se preguntaba a si mismo _¿Por qué?_

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, deseando que la muerte le llegara; tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando entro a una cueva húmeda con un pequeño claro, la luz brillaba tan armoniosamente que llamó su atención de inmediato. De alguna manera consiguió paz consigo mismo, viendo con asombro a un pequeño arbusto seco que emanaba llamas azules.

_Kairos, el joven de corazón más puro _se escuchó una voz que venía de las llamas iluminadas por la luz.

_¿Qué? _Preguntó el muchacho.

_Desde tu nacimiento recibiste como don la luz celestial del primer apóstol _continuó la voz misteriosa _en la era mitológica el universo ha estado en peligro muchas veces gracias a la terrible ambición de los ángeles caídos, inmortales que se revelaron ante su dios bajo la calamidad de Chaos. En el pasar de los tiempos, yo y mis ángeles los hemos detenido una y otra vez; sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron en esta nueva guerra._

La llama azul se agitó de repente, tomando una forma distinta; el fuego incesante cambió de color a uno mucho más cálido, su forma fue la de una armadura vacía de color dorado, una luz tan intensa como el mismo sol brilló en ella, una joya azul resplandecía con pureza absoluta. La misteriosa presencia hablaba acorde como un aura divina se sentaba sobre la armadura.

_El emperador de la oscuridad abominable, Satanás, ha sido responsable de iniciar la nueva Guerra Santa _una imagen del señor del pecado se formó en la mente del joven, una figura tenebrosa envuelta en una túnica negra en su totalidad, su rostro cubierto por la densa oscuridad tenía un casco metálico de color plata, sujetaba una espada que comandaba legiones de bestias infinitas. Su larga túnica escondía a alguien, con un movimiento ondulatorio de esta descubrió la verdad, el alma de su hermana capturada por el terrible demonio.

_Entonces él _respondió con furia _él me arrebató a mi hermana! Fue el responsable de la muerte de mis padres y de todo el pueblo._

_Lo hizo porque sabe que eres el único que puede detenerlo _contestó la armadura de color oro _tu misión es derrotar al Emperador de la Oscuridad._

La armadura se transformó en un rayo de luz que rodeó su cuerpo, descubriendo que ahora la vestía.

_Es la armadura que porta un dios, úsala con sabiduría._

En otro lado, se encontraba el reino de los demonios y los caídos, donde a las almas pecadoras sufren la condena eterna y los más horrendos castigos; en su castillo el Emperador de la Oscuridad Abominable se sienta en su trono, ansioso porque la batalla Santa finalmente había dado inicio. A su lado se encontraba Lilith con un vestido de color negro, muy hermoso; llevando un tridente bañado en energías negativas y su brazo derecho se encontraba cubierto por una armadura plateada, dejando sus dedos descubiertos.

Detrás de ellos otras diez sombras se manifestaban, le elite del dios Infernal, sus ángeles caídos más poderosos, los generales del Pandemonium.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**: La luz de los ángeles.

Una risa macabra se escuchó a las afueras de Odaiba, los niños elegidos no habían tenido el tiempo suficiente de lamentar la muerte de su querido amigo cuando la atmosfera se puso más pesada de lo normal, algunos árboles perdieron por completo su vida a la presencia del terrible espectro; el suelo se deformó dejando pasar la siniestra figura, Demon rey de los demonios había hecho su aparición.

_Nos encontramos de nuevo _habló con su gutural voz.

_Es imposible _dijo consternado Iori _se supone que fuiste encerrado en el mundo de las tinieblas._

En respuesta el señor demonio se carcajeo de nuevo _hablas de ese lugar _señaló los cielos, lugar donde el mar de las tinieblas se había manifestado _debo admitir que no debí subestimarlos entonces, pero ahora ¿Qué pueden hacer sin sus digimon? Aunque tres de ustedes sean proclamados ángeles de dios ahora no son realmente una amenaza. Tal vez deba matarlos a todos de una buena vez, sin embargo no puedo desobedecer las órdenes directas de mi señor Samael. _

Recordaron los tres la imagen de ese ángel oscuro, debía ser él quien dirigía ahora a los digimon del mundo de las tinieblas; ¿Acaso no le satisfacía acabar con la vida de su gran amigo? ¿Cuánto sufrimiento pensaba causar ese aborrecible ser? ¿Cuántos más tenían que morir para satisfacer la sed de sangre de aquel demonio? _Maldito _gritó furioso Daisuke _tu rey es un monstruo sin alma ni corazón, ¿Cómo puedes seguir a alguien así?_

_¿Acaso esa no es mi manera de ser? _Preguntó Demon.

Al lado del señor de los demonios hizo aparición dos digimon más, un LadyDevimon bajo de los cielos y de las sombras se materializó un Duskmon, ambos inclinándose ante el rey de los demonios.

_Mi señor, no desperdicie su tiempo con estas plagas _dijo el digimon femenino.

_Nosotros nos encargaremos de la misión, no debe ensuciar sus manos con sangre de impuros _dijo Duskmon.

En respuesta, Demon volvió a reír siniestramente _como deseen, maten a quienes no hayan sido escogidos como grandes ángeles de dios _extendió su mano para crear un campo de energía, en el cual atrapó a Daisuke, Ken y Hikari, alejándolos del resto de sus amigos _deseo que miren como sus preciados amigos mueren frente a sus ojos, esos son los designios de los ángeles caídos. Duskmon, LadyDevimon, háganlos sufrir._

Los demás muchachos se estremecieron al escuchar las palabras del señor demonio, Ken lo miraba con odio y desprecio, Hikari con temor y Daisuke con frustración; sin sus digimon no podían hacer nada contra un ser tan poderoso como Demon, al cual ni siquiera sus Shakkoumon, Imperialdramon ni Siphymon fueron capaces de destruir, el único enemigo que en el pasado jamás fue vencido. En medio de la incertidumbre, los chicos se juntaron entre sí.

_Que tierno _habló Demon _de acuerdo, todos morirán juntos_

Los soldados del rey demonio prepararon sus técnicas más fuertes, cerraron los ojos por inercia al esperar el golpe final pero como si de un milagro se tratase, para los mayores sus emblemas comenzaron a resplandecer como el mismo sol; la amistad, el conocimiento, la sinceridad, el amor y la esperanza brotaron desde el corazón de sus portadores, el poder sagrado emano y golpeo a los sirvientes de Demon, enviándolos muchos metros atrás.

_Que personas tan tercas _dijo molesto Demon mientras retenía el poder divino con sus manos _pobres insignificantes, ¿En realidad pensaron que esto podría derrotar a uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio? _De su cuerpo emano llamas sacrílegas que avanzó hasta quedar a mitad de camino mientras media poderes con los Emblemas de los niños elegidos, quedando con fuerzas igualadas para un poco de alivio de los muchachos y la ira del señor demonio.

_Malditos mocosos tan persistentes _dijo fuera de si _tomen esto, **Llamas del Infierno **_Demon atacó con una furia inimaginable, para la cual los emblemas respondieron a la misma intensidad antes de esfumarse por la sobrecarga de energías; parte de los poderes de ambos mandos traspasaron hacia su objetivo, el poder divino que protege al DigiMundo golpeo el pecho del rey demonio, tumbándolo al suelo y neutralizando su cosmo maligno durante algunos instantes, sin embargo las llamas del rey demonio dieron en su objetivo, los chicos que portaban la luz del Digital World recibieron quemaduras por todo su cuerpo, Iori y Miyako no fueron heridos porque los demás los protegieron con su cuerpo.

_Demon, ¿Habrá sido derrotado? _Preguntó LadyDevimon, ya de pie al ver que su maestro no se levantaba del suelo.

_No es así _respondió Duskmon para la angustia de todos _observen _señaló a Daisuke, Hikari y Ken, aun atrapados en la esfera de energía maligna creada por el rey demonio. Entonces el terrible poder del digimon oscuro regreso con fuerza, demostraba furia y desprecio; la muerte se veía rodeando al Demon como si fuera una manta que poco a poco se levantó, en menos de nada cualquier vegetación murió quemada a penas cuando agitó sus dos grandes alas.

_Humanos miserables, los volveré cenizas tan finas que tan sólo con el soplo del aire sus restos se perderán para siempre; después tomaré sus almas y las obligaré a pasar por los peores tormentos, por toda la eternidad o me dejo de llamar Demon, señor de los demonios y ángeles caídos del DigiMundo _entonces una gran llamarada fue disparada en dirección de los chicos, Yamato, Sora, Joe, Koushiro y Takeru no podían moverse más, Yoley y Iori los abrazaban para darles consuelo, esperando esta vez de verdad su fin. El silencio se estableció después del estruendo provocado por el ataque.

_Eres un desgraciado _dijo Daisuke fuera de si _sácame de aquí para que yo mismo te pueda enviar al Infierno_

En respuesta Demon carcajeo _eso les pasa a todos los inútiles que intenten desafiarme, no hay ningún ser vivo que se halla enfrentado al rey de las tinieblas y haya vivido para contarlo._

Sin embargo la felicidad del rey demonio ceso cuando detecto una luz dorada de la zona donde había enviado su llamarada, la cual apagó las llamas de los alrededores y destruyó el campo oscuro, liberando a los tres muchachos. Cuando el digimon maligno se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría entro en cólera y le ordenó a sus sirvientes detener lo que estaba sucediendo, pero.

_No se atrevan a moverse _dijo una voz seria, los dos demonios se detuvieron en el acto.

De la luz emergió un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, vestía un uniforme negro; de la misma edad que los muchachos, extendía un pincel de su mano derecha, el cual había sido el objeto que detuvo la imponente llamarada del rey demonio, su expresión, aunque seria, se mostraba serena y la cual mostraba misericordia a quienes la necesitaban, por un momento Yoley pareció ver un ángel en ese muchacho que había llegado para salvarlos.

_Ustedes tres _dijo refiriéndose a Ken, Hikari y a Daisuke _quédense detrás de mí, cuiden a sus amigos mientras yo peleo con estos demonios_

_¿Quién eres? _Demandó saber el señor demonio.

_Mi nombre es Alone, vengó del Santuario _respondió el recién llegado.

_El santuario de la diosa Athena _habló Demon _sin embargo, no eres uno de sus caballeros; más bien, tu cosmos no depende de ella en ningún sentido _lo analizó por unos instantes, miro adentro de su cosmo para ver una fuerza bondadosa, todo lo contrario a la suya que usaba como combustible la ambición y la ira _comprendo, eres uno de los ángeles que pelearan en la Guerra Santa._

_¿Un ángel? _Preguntó interesado Duskmon.

_Te equivocas _respondió Alone _yo no hago parte de los siete guerreros celestiales que vencerán a la oscuridad, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras observaba como la humanidad sufría las consecuencias de las ambiciones de los ángeles caídos; todas las vidas que destruiste no pertenecían más a que a personas inocentes que no tienen nada que ver con la Guerra Santa. Por eso yo, uno de los diez príncipes de los cielos, el arcángel décimo he descendido a la tierra para salvarlos._

_Ingenuo miserable _dijo el señor demonio _tu deseo por salvarlos a todos sólo llevará a la muerte, los humanos son seres insignificantes cuyas vidas efímeras no son nada comparadas al lado de los dioses; no puedo creer que uno de los diez ángeles de la corona viniera a la tierra para morir._

_Que gracioso _habló Alone sin poner mucho cuidado a las palabras de su enemigo _que tú mismo te compares con un dios, simplemente no eres más que un simple demonio_

_Tienes razón _dijo el conversador _no puedo compararme a un dios porque mi destino fue manchado con sangre y muerte, para ellos soy un ser impuro _recordó la época en la cual las Bestias Sagradas lo habían encerrado por primera vez en el mundo de las tinieblas, alegando que un ser tan perverso como él no merecía pisar el territorio de los dioses; ese episodio lo llenaba de ira absoluta, el odio por todas las cosas.

_No soy un dios pero me he convertido en el mismísimo demonio _dijo, después atacó con una gran llamarada de su mano derecha, pero nuevamente el pincel de Alone pudo detener el poderoso ataque, esfumándolo en el aire. _Sentirás la ira de uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio._

Demon se abalanzó donde se encontraba Alone, el muchacho reaccionó con rapidez y antes de que el enemigo lo alcanzará extendió su mano para realizar una de sus técnicas; _Lluvia de Estrellas _proyectando el universo, la energía divina impacto directo en el cuerpo del señor demonio, enviándolo a volar muchos metros atrás. LadyDevimon y Duskmon apenas si lograron evitar la técnica mientras contemplaban la destrucción ocasionada por el ángel.

_Esa fue mi técnica más fuerte _habló Alone _será mejor marcharnos de aquí _refiriéndose a los elegidos _en el santuario estaremos más seguros_

_Ustedes no irán a ningún lado _ anunció Demon, ya recuperado.

_Sí que eres persistente _dijo Alone.

Demon atacó esta vez con mucha más fuerza, el ángel respondió rápidamente creando un campo de energía que bloqueo a las llamas blasfemas del rey de los demonios. Los chicos veían como el escudo flaqueaba ante el poder enemigo, se fracturaba pero su salvador no pensaba ceder ante el demon lord; era una batalla de resistencia para ver quién de los dos podía más, al primero lo impulsaba el odio y la ira, no importaba cuanto más fuera golpeado, la fuerza de su desprecio lo levantaba nuevamente, lo cual lo hacía más o menos invencible, en cuanto a Alone, su fuerza provenía de la bondad y la esperanza, el concepto de que no importaba cual dura fuera la situación, la imagen de calidez de un futuro mejor le daba el aliento necesario para sobresalir.

Alone guardaba en su mente un sueño en el cual todos pudieran ser felices, por ese sueño sacó fuerza para impulsar su campo en un rayo de energía que hizo retroceder las llamas

_No crean que vivirán para contarlo _amenazó el señor demonio.

_Mi lord, nosotros nos encargaremos de esta plaga _dijo Duskmon preparando uno de sus ataques.

_Mataremos a esos individuos _continuó LadyDevimon.

El primero atacó con un poderoso rayo de energía que salió del ojo de su pecho, mientras el súcubo digital uso la onda de la oscuridad. Alone ya se estaba agotando, si quería sobrellevar la situación debía despertar a los tres príncipes guerreros de los cielos que estaba protegiendo, pero como era la pregunta. En la era mitológica, gracias a los estudios que había hecho junto a Sasha, los ángeles de la corona normalmente representaban una de las diez órdenes de los ángeles, los cuales eran protegidos incesantemente por siete ángeles guerreros, los arcángeles, los que pelean siempre en las Guerras Santas contra los ángeles caídos. Su luz es lo suficientemente poderosa como para extinguir cualquier sombra.

_Chicos _le dijo a los tres muchachos _necesitaré de su asistencia, por favor toquen con sus manos la barrera que estoy sosteniendo._

_Cualquier cosa por vencer a Demon _respondió de inmediato Daisuke.

_Pero Daisuke, ¿qué podemos hacer nosotros? Sin nuestros digimon, no tendremos ninguna posibilidad de derrotar a Demon _dijo Ken.

_Solo crean en ustedes mismos _habló Alone _ustedes están destinados a vencer a las tinieblas, su luz finalmente prevalecerá a cualquier dificultad; pero decidan rápido._

Entonces el escudo se resquebrajó más producto por la colisión de los poderes de LadyDevimon y Duskmon, el rango había disminuido nuevamente y se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, no se esperaba que aquel demonio se levantara nuevamente después de recibir la Lluvia de Estrellas, el poder del cosmo que queman a las almas malignas; su enemigo era como un saco de ira incontrolable, su odio era una fuerza destructiva que quemaba todo a su paso, sin importarle nada más, realmente se trataba de alguien muy peligroso. Ken, Daisuke y Hikari se vieron a los ojos, decididos acordaron ayudar a Alone, hicieron lo que pidió y entonces el campo se reparó bajo una gran luz brillante, los demás elegidos observaban con admiración.

LadyDevimon y Duskmon fueron empujados violentamente de aquel lugar, dejando sólo a Demon mientras sostenía el poder de los cuatro; comenzó a maldecir su suerte cuando poco a poco fue superado por la fuerza divina, ni toda su furia era suficiente para abatir a cuatro ángeles de dios a la vez, arrodillado en el suelo hacia todo lo que podía, pero sabía que al final sería derrotado entonces. Pero lo que no esperaba era que su maestro interfiriera.

_Suficiente _una potente voz resonó en los cielos mientras un relámpago morado anulaba ambos poderes _déjalos ir Demon, este juego se pone cada vez más interesante._

El rey demonio no protesto, se dirigió a sus enemigos y les dijo _pueden marcharse, agradezcan por conservar sus vidas un poco más._

Sin más se marchó del lugar junto a sus tropas, aquel lugar recobró un poco de color; Alone cayó arrodillado al suelo muy cansado, había gastado todas sus energías en la batalla contra el demonio; los chicos lo ayudaron a levantarse, se apoyaron en un árbol lejos del lugar para recobrar un poco el aliento. Los chicos estaban felices, habían sobrevivido a la experiencia y en el futuro vislumbraban la esperanza nuevamente, no permitirían que los ángeles caídos se salieran con la suya.

Por otra parte Alone pensaba, su misión aún estaba incompleta; aun tenía que buscar al vocero de dios, el primer ángel de la corona y el protagonista de esta batalla Sagrada, también pensaba porque el enemigo había detenido su arremetida, sólo los dioses saben que terribles abominaciones traerán consigo los hijos del mundo de las tinieblas.

* * *

El quinto príncipe de la oscuridad, Samael observaba a través de una fuente de agua como otra semilla de luz era destruida, siendo esta la segunda; como resultado, el equilibrio se perdía cada vez más, algo que al final le permitiría romper las barreras dimensionales y con ello romper las reglas sin romperlas en realidad. La gran arma que le daría la victoria en esta Guerra descendería sobre el mundo de los vivos y ocasionaría el Armagedón definitivo, la humanidad perecerá y el camino al cielo se abrirá para la invasión.

Más no se imaginaba que otro de los ángeles de la corona hiciera su aparición, siempre la gran batalla se realizaba en contra del humano escogido por dios, ese humano representaba en si a uno de los ángeles de la corona, el príncipe de los Hayot Ha Kodesh, como traducción 'Los vivientes sagrados', la orden más cercana al dios Adán.

_¿Se encuentra preocupado maestro? _Preguntó Lilithmon, cubriéndose el rostro con la manga de su vestido.

_Sólo sorprendido _respondió el ángel caído _no me esperaba que el ángel de la corona, príncipe de los Ishim viniera a participar a esta Guerra Santa; pero podría llegar a ser divertido._

_¿A qué se refiere maestro? _Cuestionó nuevamente.

_Podemos usar uno de ellos para hacer que el otro caiga, pero antes ellos deben conocerse y generar un vínculo poderoso entre sí_ habló el terrible demonio.

_Por eso detuvo a Demon _concluyó la Emperatriz de la Oscuridad _déjemelo a mí, esos dos son humanos jóvenes, apenas floreciendo su adolescencia de seguro tendrán muchos sentimientos retenidos que podré sacar a la luz_

_Me complace _respondió Samael _es por eso que debemos garantizar la resurrección de Hades, nos dará tiempo suficiente para llevar el juicio a la Tierra._

Una sonrisa siniestra se formaría en el rostro de ambos, ya estaba lista la siguiente fase de la guerra santa, ahora apoyando al bando de Hades, miles de desgracias bajarían para aquellos destinados a proteger la paz y la justicia. La costa del oscuro mar reflejaba parte del mundo humano, observándolo con detenimiento se convencía de que aquellos seres mortales no tenían nada en especial, no entendía el deseo de los ángeles y de dioses como Athena para protegerlos, si no odiara a Zeus y toda su prepotencia le ayudaría a acabar con esas plagas, pero al final de cuentas no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Su objetivo es siempre será ocasionar dolor en los corazones de los hijos de la luz, no importaba cuales eran los medios que usase, ni tan poco hasta donde llegaran las consecuencias.

* * *

Sísifo caminaba cauteloso mientras Alice y Takato le seguían, el lugar olía a muerte a causa del ataque de los digimon de la oscuridad, el caballero de oro ya había derrotado a varios de ellos; sin embargo, la invasión estaba deteniéndose y toda forma de vida digital que veían desaparecían al instante, como si algo les ordenara irse del lugar, viajaban a la extraña visión que se hallaba en los cielos, un mar tan negro cubierto por una espesa bruma ¿Acaso eso hacia parte del DigiMundo? Se preguntaban los más jóvenes.

_No sé qué ocurrió pero debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad _habló Sísifo.

_De acuerdo _respondió Alice _debes hablar con la diosa Athena, por su poder es más seguro llegar al Santuario_

El mayor asintió, se sentó en el suelo mientras trataba de comunicarse con su diosa, más las cosas no serían tan fáciles como las esperaba.

_Qué coincidencia _se escuchó una voz omnipotente resonar en el lugar _¿Creen que permitiré que se lleven al señor Hades? Ilusos, sólo por eso pagarán con sus vidas._

El chico la conocía muy bien, el dueño de esa voz era el dios Thanatos, el dios de la muerte pacifica; una estrella negra apareció al frente de ellos, de la cual salió lo que los caballeros conocían como un espectro, pero a diferencia de los demás, su cosmo estaba por fuera de los niveles normales, por lo cual significaba una sola cosa, se trataba de uno de los generales de la armada de Hades, uno de los tres grandes jueces del Inframundo.

_Soy Minos de Griffon _dijo _uno de los tres jueces al servicio del señor Hades _el Caballero de Oro se interpuso entre los muchachos y el temible espectro, cosa que molesto al juez _muévete de mi camino caballero, solo vengo por el señor Hades._

_¿Crees que lo permitiré Minos? _Preguntó Sísifo _Hades jamás volverá a renacer en este mundo me escuchaste, no voy a dejar que este muchacho caiga en tus manos._

El espectro lo miró con desagrado, dejando de un lado eso posó su mirada sobre el chico, tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos pero se sorprendió cuando, a diferencias de los otros dos que sus expresiones eran bastante fáciles de leer, observó en su rostro una mirada indescifrable; no podía negar su parecido con el gran dios del Inframundo, aun sin haber despertado el alma del Emperador de los muertos dentro de él. Es como si ese chico ya fuera un dios por sí solo, pero eso no podía ser, no era más que la vasija que recibió el alma de Hades.

_¿Qué quieren ustedes de mí? _Preguntó.

Dio algunos pasos al frente, deteniéndose a unos pasos adelante del Caballero de Oro; a pesar de querer detenerlo, con una mirada bastó para que no lo interrumpieran más, Alice podía sentir levemente la fuerza divina dentro de él, la fuerza y magnitud perteneciente al primer ángel de la corona, dios hecho hombre; al ser que le debía obediencia y devoción, aunque dentro de sí llevara el alma del terrible Hades, esta no se hizo presente y tan sólo la luz suprema prevaleció en ese momento. Un aura suave lo rodeaba, conciliadora por no decir más.

_No tengo idea del porque soy tan importante para ustedes, pero si de alguna manera pudiera llegarse a un acuerdo, si accediera ir con ustedes, ¿me prometen no volver a lastimar a nadie? _Dijo, en el tiempo de su reencuentro con Alice y el tiempo en el que conoció a Sísifo, aprendió un poco sobre la historia del conflicto entre dos grandes deidades, la diosa Athena, a la cual le fue encomendada el cuidado de la tierra, y el gran Hades, dios del Inframundo y los campos Elíseos, quien siempre codicio el mundo humano. En cada guerra santa siempre se sacrificaban vidas de inocentes, destruyendo familias y sueños; era algo horrible, por lo cual si podía evitar ese sufrimiento aunque sea cargándolo en sus propios hombros, con gusto lo haría sin importar perder su propia vida.

_Pero simplemente no te puedes entregar al enemigo _replicó Sísifo.

_Takato, no.. _intentó decir Alice pero el chico los interrumpió a ambos.

_Se cuáles son sus intenciones y se los agradezco, pero no me importaría llevar el peso de la muerte y el sufrimiento de las personas con tal de que nadie saliera herido, me gustaría lleva el dolor de los demás sobre mis hombros con tal de evitar tanto sufrimiento, aunque tan sólo sea por un poco tiempo, yo _pero pronto se quedó sin palabras, se quedó viendo fijamente a Minos esperando alguna respuesta.

_Deberían estar agradecidos _dijo el espectro _mi señor Hades es tan generoso, deberían marcharse antes que decida desobedecer las órdenes de mi dios. _Aunque realmente nunca lo haría, Hades era un dios duro, todo poderoso y omnipotente en su reino; incluso ahora no se sentía capaz de negarle algo al muchacho, simplemente proyectaba una presencia que lo abarcaba todo y la cual abrumaba; pero debía aprovechar esta oportunidad, ya viniendo por su propia voluntad tenían la victoria asegurada, Hades finalmente resucitaría por completo.

Más no podía dejar de inquietarse, la mirada pasible y conciliadora del muchacho encerraba un misterio que los dioses mismos solo podrían saber.

_Gracias por todo _dijo nuevamente Takato _Minos, eres uno de los reyes del Inframundo ¿Verdad? _Preguntó tratando de confirmar lo dicho por el espectro anteriormente.

_Así es mi señor _respondió _seguro los demás espectros y la señora Pandora se encontraran felices de verle regresar, será mejor no perder más tiempo_

El extamer asintió en afirmación, volviendo a dar otro paso cuando alguien más los interrumpió.

_Ya veo, esa fue la razón por la cual quisiste que te dejáramos solo _era Akiyama Ryo, saliendo detrás de unos arbustos.

_Tu _respondió sorprendido _¿Cuánto escuchaste? _

_Lo suficiente, pero me parece una soberana tontería que te sacrifiques como si fueras un mártir; esta Guerra Santa de la que poco he oído no me da derecho de darte un sermón, sin embargo yo jamás dejaría un amigo aguantar sólo tantas penurias. En el pasado me he enfrentado a un tipo de situación similar _recordando su batalla contra el dios maligno Milleniummon _a pesar de que siempre tuve personas que me apoyaran, cargué con el peso yo solo durante muchos años, incluso recientemente. _Era cierto, después de la derrota del D-Reaper, en el DigiMundo se corrieron los rumores que cierto ser maligno había hecho regreso como producto de una profecía, el dios del tiempo daba señales de su regreso constantemente, por la razón a la cual se alejo de todos los que conocía; incluso hoy en día siendo un misterio y las complicaciones que vinieron después cuando el rey demonio, Bagramon, y su Imperio se añadieran al problema tratando de destruir todas las semillas de luz implantadas por Azulongmon hace tanto tiempo; por lo menos dejó de torturarse pensando en su némesis y se concentró en otra cosa, él era el único que podía viajar entre ambos mundos por que los dioses le habían dado ese favor, les causaría mucho dolor a los demás si llegaba a contarles por lo cual guardó silencio. _Más yo, a pesar de todo nunca abandonaría a nadie, no quiero ver como otros simplemente desaparecen en el olvido, no poder ver de nuevo a las personas que quisiste, ver como sufren sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo; así que puedes renegar todo lo que quieras, pero si es necesario me ataré con cadenas a una pierna tuya y te seguiré para evitar que cometas alguna estupidez._

_Pero Ryo _dijo su amigo, en el fondo muy agradecido por las palabras de apoyo incondicional pero a la vez que revivía el misterio que rodeaban a su persona; desde siempre quiso saber quién era realmente Ryo Akiyama, parecía tener experiencia sobre cosas que muchos ignoraban, incluso lo catalogaba como un gran sabio que toda respuesta podía dar a conocer, claro que exageraba un poco más ese era su sentir hacia esa persona.

_¿Cómo te atreves a faltarle el respeto al señor Hades? _Preguntó indignado el espectro _maldito humano, ahora pagaras con tu vida_

_Espera, te dije que no lastimaras a nadie _dijo Takato antes de que Minos moviera el primer dedo en contra de Ryo.

_De nuevo deberían estar agradecidos con la benevolencia de mi dios _sólo pudo atinar a decir eso ya que de nuevo la poderosa presencia se hizo sentir nuevamente, su aura no agresiva como la de otras entidades divinas pero si autoritaria; simplemente no se opuso a los designios del muchacho por incertidumbre, más que por cualquier otra cosa. Con la decisión tomada, el extamer se disponía a ir con el enemigo, a pesar de que todos intentaran detenerlo; sin embargo, Minos volvió a sentir otra presencia similar a la de Takato en las cercanías, del mismo tipo.

_Daisuke, ahora _gritó una voz joven.

Entonces de la nada un chico de su edad salió de los arbustos para alejarlo de la zona de un empujón, Takato y el nuevo intruso cayeron al suelo pero a buena distancia de la zona de ataque.

_Insolentes humanos _bramó furioso el juez Infernal, cosa que no vio la técnica de un adversario que sobrepasaba al poder de muchos de los caballeros de Athena.

_Lluvia de Estrellas _Alone llegó a escena para hacer su técnica especial, la cual golpeó sin compasión al espectro causando algunas heridas en su cuerpo y armadura; apenas si podía levantarse ya que no esperaba que lo atacaran con esas fuerzas, cuando vio a su atacante detalló su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, en ellos se encontraba el cosmos mismo, lo cual sólo significaba que se trataba de una divinidad terriblemente similar al recipiente del alma de Hades.

Quería preguntarles la similitud entre ellos, pero entonces un mensaje llegó a su cabeza, se trataba del dios Hypnos; ya no tenía nada que hacer en el lugar, además no era conveniente desobedecer a los dioses gemelos, fieles consejeros del señor Hades por lo cual existía una buena razón para enviarlo de regreso. Se marchó del lugar con el soplar del viento, no se le volvió a ver entonces. Por ahora los iluminados se estaban reuniendo y la verdadera batalla contra el mundo de las tinieblas apenas empezaba.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

* * *

Subiré a partir de este varios capitulos seguidos, como un regalo de Navidad.

Esta historia tendrá muchos elementos de Saint Seiya, por lo menos en la primera Saga cuando derroten a Hades; trataré de centrarme en cada uno de los personajes con los cuales pienso tratar; por lo otro, antes de empezar cada capitulo contaré historias cortas o fragmentos de estas sobre otras guerras santas a manera de introducción, espero que les guste.

Finalmente felices fiestas, disfruten este y los siguientes capitulos.


	5. Chapter 5

DIGIMON EXODO: Saga de Hades.

El mundo se encontraba en devastación absoluta, como resultado de una de las Guerras Santas más atroces jamás ocurridas; como en contadas ocasiones, la población mundial sufría en consecuencia su mayor disminución. Aquellos episodios oscuros de la humanidad siempre habían sido ocultados uno tras otro, sólo quedando rumores y superstición: el Gran Diluvio, La destrucción de la torre babel, La caída del Imperio Romano entre muchos otros eventos catastróficos a gran escala, seguro han sido a causa suya. Una de las más relevantes fue la leyenda de las tres tribulaciones, haciendo referencia a una Guerra Santa que estalló en pleno siglo XXI, involucrados en la batalla los ángeles y los demonios, además de varios dioses de otros panteones; se pudo decir que la vida casi pereció.

La última guerra que aconteció, empezó en el año 01 de la era de Terra; un nuevo calendario después de estar cuatrocientos cincuenta años en la oscuridad, mientras la humanidad empezaba nuevamente. Takuya Kambara leía algunos reportes sobre lo pasado hace tres años, todo lo registraba en su computadora para no olvidar lo último que tuvo que vivir, ahora lo que escribía era su testamento, ya que en ese día se daría su última batalla, lo que indicaría si la humanidad sobreviviría a otra Guerra o esta vez caería en el olvido.

Más o menos decía lo siguiente.

_Si alguien encuentra esto alguna vez, es porque el tiempo ha llegado nuevamente._

_Quiero contar un poco de mí, nací en la nación Eleven, una de las provincias del extenso Imperio de Britania formado recientemente, a pesar de que el país entero quedo bajo la subyugación la vida era más o menos normal, al menos para mí ya acostumbrado a los abusos de los colonos y los príncipes que venían al lugar a imponer su régimen. Los días y noches pasaban sin detenerse, algo que siempre me inquietó fue ver el tiempo como si fuera una cuenta regresiva para que una gran tormenta se desatase, seguro de que en algún momento las cosas cambiarían esperé hasta que llegó la hora, ese instante en el que todo comenzó._

_Era una tarde cuando los sistemas de todas las ubicaciones más importantes del Imperio fallaron irremediablemente, el sol fue bloqueado por un gran astro que nos dejó en oscuridad dos días completos, avisado en todo el mundo, la situación se convirtió en la inauguración de la gran Guerra que asolaría a la humanidad. Del mismo Infierno nacieron cuatro ángeles, los Jinetes del Apocalipsis que vinieron a cumplir la profecía de la llegada del Emperador de la Oscuridad Abominable, el enemigo de los hombres y rey de las tinieblas._

_Yo hago parte del llamado grupo de los iluminados, los ángeles de la justicia que nacen cada cierto tiempo para defender la armonía del mundo, quienes se oponen a la maldad de seres terribles, sin importar sin son demonios o dioses…_

- Koichi! – gritó su hermano gemelo mientras este era atravesado por una jabalina.

- Humanos estúpidos, ¿De verdad creyeron que su poder se equiparía al de un dios? – dijo burlón.

Se trataba de un ser realmente terrible en cuanto a poder se trataba, el que reinaba sobre la segunda corona de los cielos, el dios Abel; portaba su armadura celestial dorada, con dos enormes alas blancas que cubrían una gran extensión de suelo, su cabello era azul y sus ojos rojos; la existencia más cercana al gran arquitecto, hijo de Adán, señor de la realidad.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó molesto Kouji – se supone que tu estas de nuestro lado, quien está en contra de las fuerzas del Infierno -

- Insolente – respondió el dios – yo no estoy del lado de los demonios ni los dioses, tampoco de los humanos – entonces doce sombras se formaron a las espaldas del dios Abel, cada uno tenía un pentágono dibujado en su frente – pienso crear un nuevo universo con la ayuda de los doce dioses que gobiernan sobre las constelaciones; mi padre y otros dioses han fallado en su propósito, además los humanos ya han cavado su propia tumba, han arruinado el mundo que se les ha dado y como si su pecado no fuera lo suficientemente horrible ahora quieren el universo para arruinarlo con sus propias manos; es un acto imperdonable – lentamente creo en su mano derecha una estrella incandescente.

- Traidor, no mereces el título que tienes – dijo Koichi – nosotros que daríamos nuestras vidas por ti –

- Realmente un verdadero desperdicio – comentó Abel – tenía la esperanza de que los príncipes guerreros de los cielos, los siete arcángeles, me siguieran al nuevo mundo; sin embargo es un intento en vano. Es hora de terminar con ustedes, quemare sus cuerpos y sus almas para que jamás vuelvan a encarnar _Corona Solar – _

Una enorme bola de fuego los atacó, más no por eso iban a ser vencidos.

- Sin importar lo que pase hermano, daré mi vida para proteger a los que pueda – dijo Koichi.

- Estoy contigo – contestó su hermano – escucha mis palabras maldito dios, acá acabaremos con tus ambiciones -

Los dos respondieron con un poder comparable al de una estrella vigorosa, logrando retener la técnica de Abel.

_Nos enfrentamos a muchos enemigos, muchos de mis amigos murieron en las batallas con seres muy poderosos, pero nunca lo hacemos en vano; hemos continuado sin importar que, lo hacemos por un futuro mejor. Dejaré una lista sobre los seres divinos con los cuales nos hemos encontrado y anteriores batallas santas para futuras generaciones, una pequeña ayuda; soy el último que queda, el arcángel de la justicia, soy la reencarnación de Uriel, juez celestial._

_Es la batalla final, decidido a ir donde mis amigos van, juro ante el dios padre que Satanás nunca ganará; el padre del pecado probará toda la furia de quienes lucharon por defender la vida; sin más que decir, adiós y buena suerte._

Los cuatro ángeles de la oscuridad habían caído, vencidos en las batallas de la Guerra Santa; su sangre demoniaca viajaba a los infiernos donde se volvía en carne y hueso para la resurrección del señor oscuro. Entonces un ángel nació desde lo más profundo del Dark Area, un mundo dentro de otro, el cementerio de datos borrados del DigiMundo se había convertido en un lugar favorable para la resurrección de los ángeles caídos; el enemigo más terrible tomó la forma de un digimon que alguna vez sirvió a las fuerzas del bien.

- Mi señor Lucemon – dijo DarkKnightmon – finalmente ha resucitado –

- Veo que estas tu no más – comentó el ángel – es de suponer que LordKnightmon y Dynasmon fueron derrotados por los arcángeles y Guerreros Legendarios –

- Mi lord, sólo queda uno de ellos – informó – no podrá con todo su poder –

- Por su puesto que no, yo quien reino en los Infiernos no seré vencido – respondió Lucemon – tuve que tomar esta forma para poder intervenir en este mundo –

El líder de los Siete Grandes Reyes Demonio de los digimon no era nada más que la vasija para el alma del Emperador de la Oscuridad; Satanás había resucitado gracias a la sangre derramada de los cuatro jinetes del inframundo, era momento de envolver todo en tinieblas, pero primero tenía que salir de los dominios de Dagon para poder consumar la batalla final.

- _Dioses, sientan la ira de los infiernos – _habló con voz gutural – _Cruz Suprema – _

Desató una fuerza comparable a la de miles de soles, quebrando las barreras del espacio-tiempo, dañando dimensiones y logrando su pasaje al mundo humano; observó sin interés las ciudades arrasadas por sus ángeles caídos, sólo cambió su expresión cuando fijo a su adversario, el humano de nombre Takuya Kanbara, desafiante hasta al final. El espíritu del arcángel divino brillaba en su alma, Lucemon respondía mostrando la figura del Emperador de los demonios, la conclusión de esta batalla Santa se definiría ahora.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**: Los dioses Gemelos, Hypnos y Thanatos.

Se encontraban en el paso donde sólo los dioses podían cruzar, el dios del sueño Hypnos y su hermano Thanatos; pensaban tomar cartas en el asunto directamente.

_Pandora y los jueces infernales no lograran el cometido _dijo Thanatos _sólo nosotros podemos despertar el alma del señor Hades._

_Estoy de acuerdo por lo cual ya he tomado precauciones _contestó Hypnos _Oneiros, Phantasos, Morpheo e Ikelos recibieron órdenes específicas de atacar el santuario y a Athena; nuestro señor Hades se encuentra en ese lugar y usaré mis poderes para hacer que su humanidad duerma con el objetivo que el dios del Inframundo despierte._

_Muy bien, supongo que con ustedes la resurrección de Hades está garantizada _ Hera vino a ese lugar, traía consigo una serpiente _quiero que destruyan el alma de ese niño, sino lo hacemos solo Hades no despertará, los dioses podríamos llegar a tener muchos problemas._

_Es ridículo Hera, ningún humano podrá derrotar a un dios _se jactó Thanatos _acaso dices que el alma de un mortal será una amenaza para dioses como nosotros._

_No es eso imbéciles _su cosmo se mostró amenazante, sobrepasando con facilidad al poder de los dioses gemelos, tal como se esperaba de la reina del Olimpo _su espíritu guarda algo muy poderoso, algo de naturaleza divina; es como si ese niño fuera por si sólo un dios_

_Es obvio, después de todo fue bañado en la luz divina del dios Adán, incluso antes de su nacimiento _habló Hypnos, en eso todos ellos concordaron gracias a la presencia de los ángeles caídos en este mundo _pero también he sentido que hay algo detrás de él, no sé qué es; sin embargo, no tienes porque preocuparte Hera, ya he tomado mis precauciones._

_Es una lástima _dijo ella _el veneno de esta serpiente tiene la habilidad de desaparecer el alma, comiéndola lentamente._

_Que desagradable _contestó Hypnos _no me gusta mancharme las manos de sangre, ni mucho menos hacer el trabajo sucio de otros; más bien encerrare su espíritu en morfía, para toda la eternidad._

_Como quieran, luego no vengan a llorarme _y con eso, Hera desapareció de aquel lugar.

_No importa al final de cuentas _comentó Thanatos _nada importara cuando el señor Hades resucite_

Los dos dioses también se fueron de aquel lugar, dejando el lugar sólo o eso creían, viviendo desde el principio de los tiempos, los dioses primordiales observaban el paso de los acontecimientos en la historia del universo como si de una película se trataba. El señor del caos primordial, manejaba los hilos como se le antojara, no había nada que los ángeles de la corona o dioses olímpicos pudieran hacer para cambiar el camino que él había puesto; el niño había sido su mayor éxito entonces y demostración de su superioridad con los otros panteones.

En el suspiro a su parecer, recogería los frutos de tanta planeación, mientras esperaría en el paso entre dimensiones; luego llegaría el momento oportuno.

* * *

Ya en el Santuario, Sísifo se dirigió a su casa, la cual debía proteger; pero en el camino se encontró con el Cid, el Santo de Oro de Capricornio y un gran amigo suyo.

_La misión fue un éxito _dijo el Cid _no esperaba menos de ti._

_Lo se _respondió _pero siento como la historia se repite, es muy difícil ver como se separan unos de otros; por lo menos con la señora Athena las cosas se arreglaron solas, ocasione mucho dolor al separarlos y eso está pasando ahora con ese muchacho._

_No te culpes _dijo su amigo _era algo necesario, el chico hubiera perecido si no hubieran llegado por él _

Los dos elevaron su vista al cielo, en vez del azul claro de medio día vieron como el siniestro mar gris se extendía por todas partes; allí se escondía una gran maldad, un cosmo tan agresivo y nauseabundo, propio de los ángeles caídos, los enemigos en la Guerra Santa además de Hades, dios del Inframundo. Aquella zona olia a muerte y perdición, la esperanza se desvanecía si se llegara a entrar en el misterioso mar.

_Ese es el lugar donde se encuentran los ángeles caídos ¿Verdad? _Comentó el Cid.

_Puedo sentir un cosmo desagradable viniendo de aquel lugar, es como si en ese tenebroso mar se retorciera una criatura _es como sí Sísifo pudiera escuchar los canticos que las sombras realizaban para sus deidades blasfemas, lo que no sabía entonces es que la presencia de Dragomon se extendía a medida que el fenómeno perduraba en los cielos, siendo una gran expansión de su propio cuerpo era obvio que su propio cosmo se hubiera incrementado; aunque Athena y los Caballeros de Oro, ajenos a los poderes que operan en el Mar de las Tinieblas, lo atribuyeran al nacimiento de los ángeles caídos.

Ciertamente el señor submarino opacaba en su totalidad los poderes de Samael.

_Debemos prepararnos, también sentí el cosmo de los espectros de Hades, se dirigen al Santuario con gran rapidez _dijo el santo de capricornio.

Los dos regresaron a sus respectivas casas, Sísifo esperaba que el chico hubiera sido llevado a la cámara del patriarca, junto a la casa de Athena, definitivamente donde se encontraría más seguro; tal vez lo hallan notado o no, pero eran observados con insistencia por unas sombras de ojos amarillos, los cuales hablaban en una lengua incomprensible para cualquier ser mortal, se trataba de los fieles seguidores de Dragomon, cuya misión era apoderarse de la luz que había manifestado el mundo para sí.

* * *

El gran señor del Mar Tenebroso se involucraría en esta guerra bajo el único propósito de cumplir una ambición muy remota; desafiando a la misma muerte y sobresaliendo sobre todos los dioses.

_El clima _dijo Takato _está muy helado, es una sensación fría y monótona _

Él también había sentido el poder emanante del dios blasfemo de las aguas, pero ignorando realmente su procedencia más era obvio su mundo de origen, el mundo oscuro manifestado en los cielos que amenazaba con tragarse todo su mundo y más allá.

_Ese lugar nunca debió haber aparecido _comentó Ryo _al menos no de esta forma._

_¿A qué te refieres? _Preguntó el menor de los dos.

El tamer legendario suspiró, lo había acompañado desde su largo camino hasta el Santuario aunque el otro se hubiera negado más de una vez; su seguridad había pasado a primer plano cuando los caballeros de Athena le hablaron sobre la Guerra Santa contra el dios del Inframundo, Hades, y posiblemente la invasión de los ángeles caídos, los enemigos principales para Takato; por alguna razón había sido Elegido entre muchos para liderar esa batalla contra las sombras del Infierno.

Si había un lugar similar a ese, ese era el Mar de las Tinieblas, prisión para los Demon Lord y criadero de los digimon malignos; había aprendido varias cosas, aunque contradictorias respecto a quien gobernaba el lugar, lo prefería entender como tres grandes poderes; por un lado estaba el inmortal vampiro Emperador, GranDracmon, del cual sólo se habla en leyendas, y por el otro Dragomon, el señor del Mar Tenebroso y más allá; también se decía que el Pandemonium regia con puño de hierro a mano del mítico Lucemon y otros señores demonio.

Conocía bien aquel lugar, es por eso que no dejaría a Takato luchar sólo en esta batalla. Además, si iba a pedirle que confiara en él, también debía revelarle algunos secretos.

_Es el Dark Area _contestó _se trata de una prisión mítica del Digital World, donde se rumora que los Señores Demonio fueron encerrados por sus crímenes, por toda la eternidad; hogar de todos los demonios, bestias y ángeles caídos._

Ese último grupo resonó en la cabeza del muchacho, los seres de la oscuridad que debía enfrentar; sus enemigos se encontraban en el Dark Area, esperando ansiosamente para aparecer en su mundo.

_Sabes mucho _comentó _tu siempre has sido un misterio, me gustaría saberlo todo de ti; todo lo que has hecho en el DigiMundo antes de encontrarnos, preocupaciones y miedos. Supongo que ahora debemos confiar el uno en el otro como habías dicho antes._

_Tienes razón, supongo que empezaré contándote de un digimon en particular _no estaba muy seguro de lo que pretendía, pero entonces no podía rechazar una mano amiga _su nombre es Milleniummon, ¿Alguna vez habías oído hablar de él?_

Takato sólo negó con la cabeza, en lo que al respecta, aún era muy inexperto en cuanto a los grandes poderes que circulaban por el Digital World, acaso sabía de la existencia de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas y escuchado algunas historias sobre los Royal Knights, pero realmente cosas muy vagas.

_Es un digimon capaz de manipular el tiempo-espacio a su antojo, es un dios por sí mismo, el digimon tipo virus más poderoso que haya existido jamás _contestó sin vacilar, considerando la profecía de la venida de la gran Bestia, era mejor estar prevenidos _fue el enemigo al cual me enfrenté en diversas ocasiones en el pasado, antes de conocerlos a todos.._

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando el sonido de la puerta anunció la llegada de dos personas, Alice llegaba con algunos bocadillos, acompañada por Alone quien se había ofrecido a ayudarla.

_Disculpen, los interrumpí _se disculpó la chica.

_Descuida _contestó Takato _pienso tomar algo de aire, aunque antes de ello ¿Desde hace cuánto que estas aquí Alice? _Preguntó

_Fue hace poco _respondió _como tú, también me lleve alguna una impresión fuerte sobre lo que acontece en este momento; a la larga te acostumbrarás_

_Claro _contestó algo decaído, pero mejor a como se encontraba hace algunos días.

_Me parece muy curioso que todas esas historias sobre dioses sean verdaderas _comentó _aunque no debería sorprenderme realmente _pensaba en sus aventuras en el Digital World, antes de eso nunca se imaginó que el mundo fuera tan sorprendente, eso de niño le gustaba demasiado. _Su nombre es Athena ¿Verdad?._

_Asi es, la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría; ella cuida a la humanidad desde tiempos inmemoriales _dijo Alone _existen otros dioses que siempre han querido apoderarse de la tierra, y no sólo eso, buscan causar dolor y sufrimiento a la humanidad; es por eso que la señorita Athena tiene a sus caballeros, para evitar que malas ambiciones se lleven a cabo a través de la historia._

_¿Eres uno de sus Caballeros? _Preguntó Ryo.

_No _respondió _en esta era me conocen como Alone, pero resulta que soy la encarnación de uno de los diez ángeles de la corona; el décimo Sandalphon._

_¿Sandalphon? ¿Un ángel? _Dijo sorprendido Takato.

_Claro, de hecho tú haces parte del grupo _contestó _eres el primer ángel de la corona, Adam._

_¿Yo? _Preguntó

El otro asintió con la cabeza, señaló con su mano la edificación en la pequeña colina _sígueme, es hora de que conozcas a la señorita Athena en persona._

Los dos caminaron hacia el Santuario, dejando solos a los demás.

* * *

_Con que Takato es un ángel _dijo Ryo, más para iniciar conversación que por hacer otra cosa.

_No sólo un ángel _respondió Alice _Él es el más poderoso de todos los ángeles, el primer ángel de la corona y a la vez un dios; quien liderará la batalla contra las hordas del Infierno, los ángeles caídos y su Emperador maligno._

_¿Hades? _Preguntó.

_No, en realidad el enemigo que buscamos derrotar es mencionado en libros como la Biblia _la conversación llegaba al punto oscuro donde se originaba todo el mal en el mundo, el padre de la mentira y quien es el príncipe de la oscuridad; el adversario, quien siempre se opondrá a Dios y al hombre.

_Es enserio _decía totalmente incrédulo _Satanás, el Rey de los Demonios._

_El rey de la oscuridad, aunque la Biblia no sea más que un libro de ficción, los autores lograron captar la esencia de este antagonista; el que desata desastres, busca la perdición, todas esas cosas _dijo Alice mientras bebía un té.

_Más este mundo sólo pertenecerá al señor Hades _el aliento de la muerte llegó hasta ambos, encima de ellos un poderoso dios se levantaba, el señor del sueño era su título y su nombre inmortal era Hypnos. Estaba vestido por su armadura divina de color negro, mirando con soberbia a quienes se encuentran en el suelo.

_Es una lástima para ustedes que tendrán que pelear sin su salvador _dijo el dios _después de todo su cuerpo es el receptor del alma de nuestro dios, cualquier otro destino quedó descartado ya desde su nacimiento; tal vez si los ángeles dejan de hacerse los mártires y se unen a nosotros, el Señor Hades no sólo les perdonará la vida, también acabará de una vez por todas con el Pandemonium y le otorgará una gran recompensa que ni siquiera podrá superar a sus más locos sueños._

_Como si nos vendiéramos por cualquier cosa _contestó indignada la chica.

_No me interesan si son dioses _habló Ryo _Eres ingenuo si piensas que te dejaré lastimar a uno de mis amigos, olvídate de ello._

_Ignorantes _fue la única contestación de Hypnos. _Ustedes son seres insignificantes comparados ante los dioses, su voluntad de fuego no puede hacer nada en contra nuestra y ahora les mostraré el porqué._

**_Somnolencia Eterna _**una de sus técnicas, no tenía tiempo que perder con seres que consideraba inferiores a él; ahora deambularían en la tierra de los sueños por toda la eternidad "Es de verdad una lástima, hoy uno de los arcángeles guerreros ha sido destruido, su alma jamás podrá volver a encarnar", en cuanto al ser humano no tenía ningún comentario al respecto, después de todo era una estupidez que un mortal se opusiera a los dioses "ese es tu castigo por levantar tu voz ante un dios".

Los dejó dormir en paz, creyendo que ya no serían ningún tipo de amenaza; aunque sus cuerpos se pudrieran, al menos descansarían. Se dirigió al Santuario paso a paso, todo vigilado constantemente por el ángel caído que merodeaba en el mar.

* * *

"Que impacientes son, no les di un día y ya han comenzado un ataque en contra del Santuario en su búsqueda por resucitar a su dios" comentó el ángel caído, sentado en una roca en medio del desolado lugar "y yo que consideraba ayudarles".

Al menos se decidieron de ese humano, como le decían, el tamer legendario; ese muchacho era un misterio en absoluto, esa misma fuerza que sentía de un inmortal emanaba de él, pero era extraño por decir menos, tal vez se debía a esa increíble presencia que tanto lo protegía, ¿o eran dos? Temía en que si hacia algo inapropiado _norm _levantará mano en contra suya, acabando de raíz con sus ambiciones, pero al momento no importaba, ahora Lilithmon y unos cuantos digimon de la oscuridad habían descendido al Santuario.

"Con la invasión de los dioses gemelos, mi Demon Lord pasará desapercibida en su camino hasta Athena y el premio mayor" habló a las aguas, esperando que le respondieran por algunos segundos.

"Lo sé, los humanos pueden llegar a ser muy tercos; supongo que tienes experiencia con ellos, tú y la niña de la luz" cerró los ojos mientras una brisa serena golpeaba su rostro, no habló más y se adentró en las aguas, volvería dentro de un rato, era el riesgo necesario si quería que las cosas siguieran a la perfección; por lo tanto dejaría todo en manos de los señores demonio, seguro harían un buen papel y si algún inconveniente se llegaba a presentar, Bagramon se aseguraría de que el plan siguiera en marcha.

Dos DemiDevimon llegaron a la primera casa, seguidos por la princesa de las tinieblas llevando con correa a un Cerberusmon; Lilithmon llevaba un dedo a sus labios mientras esperaba impacientemente comenzar a pasearse entre las casas, como cualquier día de campo, que a gusto suyo incluía derramamiento de sangre y gritos de sufrimiento, la necesidad de destruir todo lo que tocaba era su mayor placer, lo cual llevaba a niveles impensables.

"Bien mascotas, síganme" dijo divertida "el señor Samael puede llegar a ser muy impaciente".

* * *

Ignorantes de la presencia de uno de los Siete Señores Demonio, Thanatos camino por las casas tranquilamente sabiendo que los cuatro dioses del sueño mantendrían ocupados a los caballeros de oro, se reuniría con su hermano en breve, pero primero esperando acabar con algunos asuntos pendientes con aquel caballero que se atrevió a levantar su arco contra un dios, Sísifo de Sagitario.

"Vamos, aparece de una buena vez" exigió.

Pese a no hacerlo por obedecer, el Santo de Oro salió de una de las columnas de su guarida.

"Este es un honor, señor Thanatos" dijo sarcástico.

"Miserable humano, no cualquiera ataca a un dios y sale vivo para contarlo" bramó furioso.

"Calma dios de la muerte, es un recinto sagrado" habló divertido "no creo que la señora Athena tenga tiempo para lidiar contigo".

Una mueca de burla se formó en el rostro de Thanatos "en estos momentos mi hermano ya debe estar llegando al Santuario"

"Gracias a nuestra condición de dioses podemos ignorar la tonta regla de caminar por todas estas casas, yo estoy aquí para castigar tus pecados personalmente, miserable insecto; desearas no haber nacido cuando arranque el alma de tu cuerpo y la someta a un sufrimiento eterno" mientras hablaba su cosmo se elevaba exponencialmente, las pequeñas piedras se levantaban debido a una fuerza invisible creada por el dios, el aire helaba y la tierra comenzaba a estremecerse "¿Ahora no hablas? ¿Es tanto el miedo que sientes hacia la muerte que tu boca se ha quedado muda? Pequeño Imbécil, prepárate a un juicio divino, no podrás retroceder o evitar esto, es demasiado tarde"

"En realidad esperaba el momento en que te callarás" contestó simplemente Sísifo.

Esto enojó mucho más al dios, su furia comenzaba a deformar el ambiente de manera muy evidente; el suelo presentó una concavidad a los pies de Thanatos mientras apretaba su puño encendido por las llamas del averno.

"Sabía que vendrías aquí Thanatos, no es un misterio que eres un impulsivo y no piensas mucho en que estrategias habrán planeado tus enemigos y en como podrán perjudicarte, eres un idiota y ahora pagaras por eso" en ello Sísifo no perdió el tiempo y sacó un pequeño cofre, un recipiente diseñada especialmente por los poderes divinos de Athena; al ver esto, Thanatos palideció y perdió el poco control que tenía.

"Miserable, debe ser un chiste" exclamó como una bestia salvaje "solo Athena puede usar esa caja, un humano nunca podrá sellar a un dios"

"Nunca te cansas de escuchar tu propia voz" una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, en realidad era muy divertido jugar con la cordura de uno de los 'dioses'.

**_Terrible Providencia _**

Eso no se lo esperaba, ese era el ataque más poderoso de Thanatos.

"No pasará, antes de que muevas un ínfimo musculo, serás convertido en no más que simples cenizas cuando te toque la terrible providencia" dijo.

Lanzando su poder, el caballero abrió la caja esperando que tuviera el poder suficiente como para absorber la técnica y al dios, pero primero debía debilitarla; de alguna manera debía poner a prueba los talismanes de su diosa, moviendo su cosmo lentamente para que el dios no se diera cuenta, pero no sabía si tenía el tiempo suficiente para ello.

Inesperadamente recibió ayuda algo inesperada.

**_Jihad Extrema_**

A la misma velocidad de la luz, el Royal Knight llegó al recinto para detener la horrible providencia con su pavorosa técnica; el dios se conmocionó ante la llegada del nuevo individuo, además de que haya podido vencer a su poder con relativa facilidad.

"Sentí que Daisuke podría estar en este lugar" fue lo único que dijo el Caballero.

"Gracias" atinó a decir Sísifo.

"Ya veo, un digimon" dijo con desagrado Thanatos "es un milagro que hallas detenido mi terrible providencia, pero seguro habrás gastado mucha de tus energías en esa técnica; no podrás detener una segunda".

"Te equivocas" habló confiado Sísifo en cuanto los talismanes descendieron sobre el dios de la muerte, poco a poco sintió como su poder comenzaba a desvanecerse, alarmado por ello decidió atacar de una vez antes de que fuera muy tarde.

Más el digimon lo golpeó con un rayo dorado, dejándole en el suelo y vulnerable.

"Esperen" dijo aterrado "es inconcebible, un humano y un mísero programa, malditos ¿Cómo se atreven a levantar armas contra los dioses?"

La caja absorbió el alma de Thanatos, separándola de su cuerpo mientras este gritaba con ira; una vez finalizada la lucha, el cuerpo que usó el dios del muerte se fragmentó en carbón negro, levantando el viento sus restros, perdiéndose por toda la Tierra. Más nada importaba, habían derrotado casi sin esfuerzo a uno de los dioses gemelos, ahora faltaba Hypnos, quien se dirigía en estos momentos hacia el recinto de Athena.

"¿Veemon? ¿Eres tú?" Preguntó un chico que se asomó a la entrada.

El Royal Knight le reconoció de inmediato.

"Daisuke" dijo con algo de emoción en su voz "te he estado buscando, el Digital World necesita del poder de los humanos una vez más".

"El Digital World está en problemas de nuevo" dijo Daisuke "bien, entonces hagámoslo" esta vez su voz era lleno de entusiasmo, siempre era bueno encontrarse con su compañero digimon, ahora se sentía completo, casi podría agradecer que se encontraran con un nuevo enemigo, aunque casi era decir demasiado.

"Muchachos" dijo el caballero de Sagitario.

"Hola" fue lo único que dijo Magnamon.

"Si, entonces ganamos ¿Verdad?" comentó Daisuke.

"Bueno, le ganamos a uno de los dioses gemelos, uno de los altos consejeros de Hades" contestó Sísifo "pero aún debemos acabar con todas las amenazas que invadieron al Santuario, ¿Será que tú y tu compañero nos pueden ayudar?"

"Pero claro" respondió Daisuke.

El Royal Knight sólo asintió con la cabeza.

"Entonces vamos, tenemos muy poco tiempo"

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

Subiré a partir de este varios capitulos seguidos, como un regalo de Navidad.

Esta historia tendrá muchos elementos de Saint Seiya, por lo menos en la primera Saga cuando derroten a Hades; trataré de centrarme en cada uno de los personajes con los cuales pienso tratar; por lo otro, antes de empezar cada capitulo contaré historias cortas o fragmentos de estas sobre otras guerras santas a manera de introducción, espero que les guste.

Finalmente felices fiestas, disfruten este y los siguientes capitulos.


	6. Chapter 6

DIGIMON EXODO – Saga de Hades

El Universo fue creado por fuerzas más allá de la comprensión, pero lo que sea que le dio origen sigue vivo ahora, en todo momento y en todo lugar; los seres inteligentes lo atribuyeron a los dioses, primeros entre las creaciones del cosmos, aun sin saber que eran realmente sólo se usaron como una explicación al mundo donde les había tocado vivir.

En la historia de la humanidad, siempre hubo interacciones con seres de otras dimensiones; magia, poder y otros relatos fantásticos fueron verdad en esos reinos, mas inherente para nosotros, ya que nuestro origen estuvo basado más en los relatos que en aquellas figuras de enorme poder.

Cuando la era de las computadoras apenas iniciaba, el mundo de la Internet e información expandió en formas inesperadas; vida fue creada a partir de los datos remanentes que vagaban por el ciberespacio, de ahí nací yo y todos los demás.

_¿Quién soy yo? _

_¿Qué soy yo?_

_¿Qué es este lugar?_

_¿Por qué es tan…_

"¿Gris?" escuche una voz a lo lejos, profunda y extrañamente atrayente

"Supongo que es el adjetivo perfecto para describir este lugar ¿No estás de acuerdo?" Volví a escucharlo.

"_¿Quién eres tú?" _Le pregunte.

"Soy lo mismo que tú, somos Digimon" respondió.

"_Digimon" _repetí "_¿Qué es un digimon? ¿Qué somos tú y yo?"_

Sentí unas pisadas cerca, una gran figura se acercaba; cuando la pude ver descubrí que no era muy diferente a este lugar. Una extraña criatura de color negro, de cuatro patas.

_¿Un momento? ¿Cómo supe que a eso se le decían patas? …_

"Interesante" dijo el extraño ser "tu desarrollo cerebral aumenta con rapidez, tal como _él _lo quiere"

Lo miré, parecía poder leer mis pensamientos.

"Ambos somos los encargados de administrar este mundo" dijo "puedes llamarme con el siguiente nombre"

"Soy **GranDracmon"**

"_GranDracmon, ¿Sabes mi nombre?" _pregunté.

El otro sujeto se rió un poco "Solo recuerda, nosotros ya tenemos esos conocimientos tan básicos entre otras habilidades que nos fueron otorgadas"

Hice lo que me dijo, entonces supe quién era y cual era mi destino, al menos lo que ese dios tenía pensado para nosotros; nacimos de las emociones negativas de otra especie perteneciente a otro plano. Somos no más que simples defectos que ellos quisieron olvidar.

"_Soy **Dragomon, **Señor del Mundo de las Tinieblas"_

Si en algo estuve de acuerdo con GranDracmon en ese día, es que nuestra elevada consciencia nos dictaba que queríamos conseguir algo más; aunque el Señor de los Vampiros sólo se limitó a cumplir con sus funciones, de igual manera yo tuve que hacerlo, nunca desaprovechábamos la oportunidad para salirnos de nuestro guión y dejarnos llevar por nuestras ambiciones. Actuamos desde las sombras, otros hacen nuestro trabajo sucio pero que más daba.

Interactuar con todo lo que había más allá, daba sentido a mi vida; me otorgaba de la luz que tanto buscaba.

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**: Oscuridad Parte I

Lilithmon entró en la primera casa, vio todo con sumo de detalles; se paseó con lentitud por los pasillos del lugar, siendo seguida por sus acompañantes.

Al final mostró una expresión aburrida en su rostro.

"Al menos le podrían poner color a esto" se quejó "pareciera que aun estuviera atrapada en el Dark Area"

"Señora Lilithmon" llamó uno de sus DemiDevimon.

"¿Qué sucede mi pequeña mascota?"

"Mire adelante" señaló con su pequeña garra.

La diosa de las tinieblas apresuró un poco el paso, colocando una mano en su frente y agachándose, pensando en que eso mejoraría su visión; el camino se encontraba bloqueado, había en enorme derrumbe que impedía su caminata por las doce casas. Ella resopló molesta, mirando el obstáculo con ojos aburridos. "_¿No pudieron hacer algo mejor?" _se preguntaba.

Luego sintió una fuerza que se proyectaba al otro lado, una batalla probablemente.

Sonrió con picardía.

"_No sería tan aburrido como pensé" _

Sus sirvientes temblaron al sentir el aire helarse alrededor de la Señora de los demonios.

Lilithmon se relamió los labios, extendió con delicadeza su garra dorada y de ahí salió una energía de color verde; el poder corruptor carcomió la roca con suma rapidez, tal como acido en la carne. Pronto caminó nuevamente junto a su pequeño 'equipo', como una niña en su parque favorito; encontró a dos figuras en una batalla, una de ellas vestía una armadura de color dorado, el otro llevaba un **sapuri**.

Pero quizás la diferencia más importante entre ellos, además del bando al cual pertenecían, era su misma esencia; uno de ellos era humano mientras el otro era un _dios._

La existencia divina miró con ojos sangrientos al recién llegado.

Tenía la apariencia de una mujer como ella, le pareció algo divertido.

"_No sabía que otros insectos habían llegado" _dijo "_yo soy Phantasos, uno de los cuatro dioses del sueño"._

"con que un dios" comentó intrigada, después señaló al otro personaje en la habitación "y tú, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Me conocen como el Cid" contestó sin emoción en su rostro.

Se sintió sumamente, como sería la palabra.

_¿Exitada?_

Le gustaba de alguna manera la forma de ser de aquel hombre.

"Fantástico" dijo aplaudiendo con sus dos manos.

De las sombras emergieron los dos DemiDevimon y junto a ellos el Cerberusmon.

"Me presentaré" dijo haciendo una reverencia "yo soy _Lilithmon, uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio_; espero que la reunión sea agradable"

* * *

Las cosas habían pasado de ser armoniosas a convertirse en un verdadero caos.

Takato salió del Santuario cuando sintió las presencias del dios Thanathos, cuando emergió y cuando fue derrotado.

"regresa" le dijo Sasha.

"A fuera no es seguro"

"¿Crees que no lo sé?" respondió este "Debo afrontar esto antes de que las cosas empeoren"

"Aun no eres capaz de utilizar tus habilidades" le dijo Alone "lo siento pero sólo estorbarías"

"Lo sé, pero.."

Sasha, o mejor dicho la diosa Athena, frunció el ceño al sentir una gran amenaza aproximarse a ella y a los demás; el frió aliento de la muerte sopló en su cuello cuando en las alturas uno de los dioses gemelos apareció. Hypnos, el Señor del Sueño.

"_Si es la diosa Athena y compañía" _dijo "mi señor Hades, es hora de irnos"

"¿Crees que dejaremos que resucite aquel que puede acabar con la humanidad?" Preguntó Athena en forma desafiante.

"lo siento" respondió "ustedes todavía están aquí"

"_Lluvia de Estrellas"_

La técnica de Alone fue dirigida directo al dios, el cual la esquivó desapareciendo de la trayectoria de ataque y apareciendo nuevamente detrás del Arcángel.

"_que insolente" _

_"¿Por qué uno de los diez dioses que reina sobre las esferas celestiales protegería tanto el destino de los humanos?"_

"De verdad es un desperdicio que los grandes ángeles usen sus dones en seres tan insignificantes" dijo con total desprecio.

"tú nunca sentiste lo que es el amor ni ninguna otra emoción" habló Athena "aquellos seres insignificantes que tanto desprecias son mucho más sabios que los dioses, ellos ven el mundo con otros ojos y aunque cometan muchos errores, vuelven a levantarse ante cualquier adversidad"

"Será mejor que no pierdas tu tiempo con él" habló Takato "no creo que lleguen a algún tipo de acuerdo".

"Tiene razón Sasha" comentó Tenma "ese ser no merece consideración alguna, será mejor derrotarlo de una buena vez".

El dios del sueño mostró una mueca de burla ante sus adversarios.

"_No soy como mi hermano Thanathos, por lo cual yo nunca seré vencido" _anunció "_aunque el Santuario este protegido por la barrera de la diosa Athena, he podido colocar una manta que debilita a tus caballeros e incluso a la misma diosa"_

Aunque pensándolo bien, no sabía cómo rayos habían logrado derrotar a Thanathos entonces; de por si sabía que los ángeles de Adam se habían involucrado en esta Guerra Santa, lo que atacó hace poco a su gemelo fue algo distinto.

Algo que no era afectado por su barrera del sueño.

Además sintió el Mundo de las Tinieblas moverse hacia el Santuario, alguna especie de demonio se enfrentaba ahora con uno de sus dioses del sueño en estos instantes; tampoco se veía afectado por su hechizo.

"Eso es todo Hypnos" sentenció la diosa "Ahora pagarás por tus crímenes"

"solo vine por mi señor Hades" contestó con sequedad el enemigo "por tranquilidad de Athena y sus caballeros imploró que venga conmigo"

"Pero si lo hago los demás sufrirán" dijo el muchacho.

Esto intrigó un poco al dios del sueño, no sabía que el rey del Inframundo sintiera lástima y preocupación por seres inferiores a él.

"Hades es el dios que quiere sumergir el mundo en la oscuridad" dijo "no quiero que algo como lo que les paso a mis padres y a la ciudad en la que vivo vuelva a repetirse"

"Si me convierto en un dios será en uno diferente a Hades"

Entonces Hypnos se carcajeo del pobre humano.

"Pero que ingenuo" respondió "ni siquiera tu podrás ir en contra del destino" "_si te sirve de consuelo, las personas que aprecias tendrán como destino el mundo de Morphia; ahí tendrán paz y tranquilidad por toda la eternidad"_

"**_Vaya que es popular"_**

Una voz profunda e incidente se escuchó por todo el Santuario, casi de aspecto celestial; Athena comprendió rápidamente que aquel nuevo intruso llevaría a la tentación a cualquiera que se tomase la oportunidad de escucharle.

_"¿Quién eres?" _demandó saber Hypnos.

Una luz tenebrosa descendió desde el Mar de las Tinieblas, tocando el mundo de los humanos tomó la forma de un monstruo en forma de centauro.

"**_Todos se divertían, yo también quería participar" _**

El monstruo más grande del Universo había hecho acto de presencia, el Emperador de los Vampiros, GranDracmon.

* * *

Ryo abrió los ojos.

Se encontró en un lugar oscuro, el cual fue iluminado por líneas de color verde a través del suelo; parecía que se encontraba en un salón fosforescente al ver el baldosado. De las sombras emergió el mito del Dark Area, aquel ser que podía controlar y corromper con tan solo tener que dar un discurso, quien supo la verdad acerca del Mundo de las Tinieblas.

"Es imposible" dijo "El señor de los Vampiros, se supone que era un mito"

"_soy muy real muchacho" _habló GranDracmon "¿Con qué eres la otra mitad de Milleniummon?"

El tamer legendario no supo cómo actuar por primera vez, se encontraba frente a frente con una existencia que era considerada un mito desde tiempos inmemoriales; el Señor de las Tinieblas exudaba un encanto místico, un poder de dominación que no se podía comparar con ningún otro ser, ni siquiera con Milleniummon.

"_Hace cuanto que no me divertía, te propongo una pequeña competencia" _

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Lo último que recuerdo fue…

"_Hypnos, el dios del Sueño; esa deidad te encerró en Morphia, la prisión impenetrable" _decía con bastante ironía, considerando que con solo usar una pequeña parte de su poder, había mandado una parte de si donde se encontraba capturado el tamer legendario. "_Aunque no lo es tanto… dejando eso de un lado, porque no vamos al evento principal"_

Se hizo visible un enorme cristal, dentro de este se encontró Alice.

"Maldito ¿Qué hiciste?" exigió saber.

"_Solamente no completo con la tarea que le pedí" _sonrió siniestramente "ahora su alma me pertenece, sirviéndome por toda la eternidad".

"No dejare que eso pase" dijo con seriedad el muchacho.

"_Excelente" _

_"Si logras liberarla, ambos podrán irse a afrontar su guerra en contra de los ángeles caídos. Si fallas, también serás prisionero de mi código de voz"_

Pero como liberarla, sin su digimon a su lado.

El señor de los vampiros creó entonces una espada para Ryo, caminó hasta quedar detrás del cristal; sentándose a observar mientras bebía una copa de vino.

"Muy bien" dijo decidido el muchacho "hagamos esto"

Entonces la bestia demoniaca sonrió.

* * *

Lilithmon sintió la enorme presencia del Señor de las Tinieblas, arrodillándose en el suelo producto de una terrible gravedad sobre ella.

"el señor GranDracmon" dijo con los ojos enrojecidos "es imposible, aún no están destruidas todas las semillas de la luz"

Era imposible que el insoldable hubiera escapado de la Zona Oscura, en si el Mar Tenebroso era una prisión muy efectiva para el señor de los Vampiros; era más probable que hubiera extendido su consciencia a través de la brecha dimensional, lo suficientemente poderoso para crear una copia de sí mismo; sin embargo necesitaba de algo más para poder hacer ese conjuro.

Recuperando la compostura, se dio cuenta de que era recibida por miradas extrañas de los otros sujetos de la habitación; sus soldados aún no se habían liberado del encanto, más no le dio importancia a eso.

_Si tan sólo ellos lo vieran _pensó _mi señor GranDracmon, ¿Qué le hizo venir hasta acá en primer lugar?_

Cuando se dio cuenta, tal vez sería demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto; el señor de los vampiros codicia lo que era la manifestación de luz más pura en este mundo, quería al Elegido, al Ángel en sus manos; si eso era cierto, no debía perder más tiempo con sus juegos, debía apurarse si deseaba tener una oportunidad, no debía fallarle al señor Samael.

"_Deberían estar aterrados" _dijo con veneno en su voz "_si el señor GranDracmon se manifestó en este mundo, el mejor destino seria la muerte"_

"No me interesa quien sea tu señor" habló la diosa "nada impedirá la resurrección del señor Hades"

Por lo visto no entendería, no debía perder su valioso tiempo razonando con ese terco dios.

**_Empress Emblece_**

Deformidades parecidas a demonios surgieron del suelo para atacar a Phantasos, el lugar sucumbió a una explosión producto del poder de un Demon Lord. El Cid no desaprovechó la oportunidad y la atacó con su espada irrompible, la Diosa de la Oscuridad viendo el ataque venir, bloqueó el brazo de su oponente con su garra dorada. Ambas armas en su rozamiento soltaron chispas, entonces los enemigos tomaron distancia el uno del otro.

Lilithmon observó su garra dorada, mirando con sorpresa un rasguño en esta.

"Imposible" comentó "¿Cómo el brazo de un simple humano me pudo provocar este tipo de daño?"

"Lilithmon ¿cierto?" dijo el humano "esa herida fue provocada debido a mis arduos años de entrenamiento, he estado entrenando mi cuerpo con tal de convertirlo en una espada muy filosa, irrompible; aun no está perfecta, pero el próximo ataque te hará pedazos"

"_Insolente" _rugió el Demon Lord "_¿Qué un humano simple me hará pedazos? Sólo por eso te hare sufrir de un modo inimaginable" _cerrando en un puño su garra dorada con ira "_haré vivir a tu alma un tormento, de tal modo que imploraras la muerte"_

Su gesto pervertido no se hizo esperar.

"_Esto lo disfrutarás querido"_

El santo de capricornio fue testigo de uno de los pecados promulgados hace siglos, el horror de la Lujuria expresada en el cristianismo del medioevo, se sentía enfermo en presencia de esa mujer. Por otro lado, el dios del sueño emergió del suelo, en frente de ambos adversarios.

"Tonto súcubo, aunque yo podría darte un buen descanso después de todo" sonrió para sí "debes darme las gracias, tu alma finalmente encontrará descanso"

Se acercó a una velocidad que el demonio no pudo alcanzar a ver, sorprendida ante el acto no alcanzó a ver cuándo Phantasos colocó una mano en su pecho; El Cid vio como realizaba esa técnica nuevamente, ya hecha en algunos caballeros, lentamente sacaba el alma del Demon Lord fuera de su cuerpo.

Esta vez el digi-code apareció rodeándola, pero entonces para desconcierto del caballero y del dios, el Emblema de la Lujuria hizo acto de presencia, protegiendo a su portador.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Phantasos.

"_estúpido dios" _dijo con voz siniestra "_ese tipo de habilidades no sirven en contra de alguien tocado por la voz del señor GranDracmon; quien preside el mundo de los sueños bajo la fuerza de su encanto inmortal"_

Su garra dorada brilló con un aura verde resplandeciente.

**_Uña Nazar._**

La letal arma de la diosa del infierno digital atravesó el cuerpo del dios del sueño, esta vio con horror como su cuerpo era envenenado y fragmentado.

"Cuando intentaste arrebatar mi alma, también quedaste bajo el encanto de mi señor" dijo con burla "lo que me permitió derrotarte de un golpe" añadiendo con una sonrisa perversa "ahora tu alma ira a lo más profundo del Dark Area, lo que me dará mucho más poder que antes"

Phantasos en un gritó murió por la mano del Demon Lord, quien ahora se había apropiado de su alma y había ganado sus habilidades.

Con lentitud se volteó al hombre que se encontraba en el lugar.

"Ahora sigues tu querido"

* * *

"_Supongo que ese muchacho les puede decir mi identidad, aunque yo era considerado no más que un simple mito" _habló la Bestia Demoniaca a los presentes.

Hypnos y los demás voltearon a ver a Takato.

Este miró fijamente al señor tenebroso, sentía su peso y su poder sobre él, intentando dominarlo y seguramente, no estaba convencido de poder resistirse ante la presencia de aquel digimon.

"Es un digimon, su nombre es GranDracmon"

"Aunque se supone que es un mito, me pregunto cómo alguien tan poderoso viniera a este mundo"

Era una locura, estaba en presencia del ser más horrendo pero a la vez su poder de atracción lo hacía algo bello, irresistible; induciéndolo en sumergirse en el terrible demonio frente al suyo. El señor de los vampiros sonrió de forma casi paternal al ver las reacciones del muchacho, al estar frente del Gobernador del Dark Area.

"Ni siquiera la luz más brillante puede resistirse a mi encanto" comentó divertido "no es de sorprender, muchos ángeles han caído ya, también serás uno de los que se rendirán ante la tentación mi niño"

"_De ningún modo dejaré que lo tengas" _declaró Hypnos molesto "nada debe interrumpir la resurrección del señor Hades".

A punto de pronunciar su técnica, más se detuvo en seco cuando sintió la mirada penetrante del señor de los vampiros; era la misma sensación que había soportado Takato cuando era el foco de atención de la Bestia Demoniaca. Sasha, Tenma y Alone también habían quedado paralizados, no creían poder derrotar a alguien así, no era Zeus, no era Adam, ni siquiera uno de los dioses primordiales.

Pero ese maldito poseía algo que los otros no se molestaban en mostrar.

La existencia maldita, aquella belleza que se guardaban para sí era usada por este ser, para inducir al pecado y a los caminos sombríos.

El dios del sueño sintió el horrible grito de Phantasos, aquello le indicaba que había muerto.

"_Uno de los dioses del sueño han perecido ante uno de mis Demon Lord" _dijo con voz inquietante "Supongo que está claro quien está encima de la cadena alimenticia, _señor Hypnos"_

El dios le observó con ira y rencor, tristeza y melancolía; lágrimas salían de sus ojos, de hecho, ya había perdido la batalla contra esta criatura. GranDracmon ignoró a Hypnos, sabiendo que ya no lo molestaría; volviendo el peso de todo su encanto sobre Takato, quien de nuevo se quedó sin respirar.

"_El máximo poder que le ha sido otorgado a un humano, le ha convertido en el ángel más bello y poderoso"_ sintió como era envuelto por las alas del monstruo "_esperando para ser despertado de su profundo sueño, mi señor **Adam; que la luz brille más fuerte que nunca, que brille bajo mi sombra**"_

Entonces el muchacho cayó al suelo, produciendo un ruido seco; ya la malvada obra del Señor de los Vampiros se vio completada, fue receptor de un rayo dorado, producto del báculo dorado de la diosa Athena.

Sólo fue necesario que se hubiera cubierto con sus alas, ni siquiera estas recibieron un rasguño.

"_Aun debes crecer, mi diosa" _posteriormente hizo una reverencia para luego irse "esta es mi despedida, cuiden del chico; te lo encargo _Sandalphon"_

La bestia se transformó en una luz enorme que se dispersó como un grupo de luciérnagas apagándose.

Ahora el Santuario había sido arrebatado de toda amenaza, las fuerzas de los dioses gemelos se habían marchado; sólo quedo el lugar predispuesto para el juego del Señor de los Vampiros, lo único que faltaba era preparar a cierta persona para que desempeñara su papel a la perfección.

* * *

Por décima vez, una fuerza misteriosa hacia que Ryo fuera empujado varios metros atrás, lejos del cristal donde se encontraba capturada Alice; la figura femenina permanecía imperceptible, durmiendo en placida comodidad, suspendida en el tiempo y el espacio. GranDracmon lo observaba constantemente, lo cual le dificultaba mucho más la tarea.

_Demonios, si sigue viéndome así _pero incluso los pensamientos quedaban inconclusos a la presencia del encantamiento.

El aire le era arrebatado, como si la gravedad se hubiera multiplicado sólo para él.

"_veo que necesitas ayuda" _una voz resonó dentro de su cabeza.

Por un momento el encantamiento de GranDracmon se desvaneció ante la presencia de un ser mucho más grande; aquel que fue llamado dios por los antiguos habitantes del Digital World, quien busca la conquista de todas las dimensiones, la sombra del inmortal del tiempo apareció, Milleniummon se mostraba amenazante ante el Señor de las Tinieblas.

Más lejos de sentirse preocupado, sonreía con suficiencia, algo que esperaba que sucediera.

"Viniste, tal como lo pensé" habló GranDracmon "_es cierto que el dios de la oscuridad piensa volver al mundo material después de su retiro"_

_"miserable demonio" _rugió el digimon todopoderoso "_¿Cómo te atreviste a usar su encanto sobre mi Elegido?"_

GranDracmon rió mientras bebía de su copa.

"Nunca has sentido curiosidad acerca de los humanos por lo que veo" comentó "además de que este muchacho sea una simple posesión tuya, _es una criatura nacida para desobedecer, llena de impulsos libres que esperan a ser despertados por alguien con manos capaces. _Como las mías"

Observó a Ryo nuevamente, este sintiendo todo el peso del encantamiento; esta vez no creía poder apartar sus ojos de la Bestia Demoniaca.

"_Liberaré a este joven de sus ataduras"_

_"La falsa moralidad será olvidada y sólo quedará el impulso primordial, el potencial liberado de los hombres; aquel poder que se opondrá y derrotará a los dioses"_

Algo similar sucedió con Takato, Ryo fue envuelto por sombras, cubriendo poco a poco todo su cuerpo; su mente fue adornada por un pentagrama, señal de que ahora le pertenecía al Señor de los Vampiros. Milleniummon consciente del poder de tentación del Gobernador del Dark Area hizo lo impensable para protegerlo; fusionó su ser con el humano, sacrificando su inmortalidad para darla a quien consideraba su igual.

Entonces las sombras fueron retiradas en un exorcismo.

Lejos de verse frustrado, GranDracmon se encontraba más que complacido con los acontecimientos.

"_¿Cómo te sientes?" _Preguntó.

El tamer legendario era apenas consciente de lo que sucedió entonces.

Pero ya no se sentía tan agobiado por la presencia de aquel digimon, se sentía libre de poder hacer y lograr lo que se propusiera.

"No sé qué fue lo que me pasó" dijo "pero ahora sé que podré vencerte y rescatar a mi amiga"

El demonio asintió en satisfacción.

"Ahora que has despertado, me gustaría ver de que estas hecho _Ángel"_

**_Revolución de Cristal_**

En señal de conquista, el Emperador del Dark Area hizo emerger cristales de todas partes; cercando a Ryo, dejándole sin escapatoria aparente. El muchacho tuvo una corta visión, ahora tenía un modo de defenderse.

La fuerza del quinto ángel de la corona no se hizo esperar.

Pronto la técnica de GranDracmon desapareció con un movimiento de manos del muchacho.

Alice a su vez también fue liberada de su prisión, y un rayo de luz fue directo hacia el Señor de las Tinieblas.

Morphia tembló de una manera de que nunca lo había

hecho.

La silueta del Señor de los Vampiros había desaparecido, más en el recinto se encontraba su esencia cautivante; el joven miró la situación con ojos fríos y decidió que era hora de escapar del mundo de los sueños. Tomó a Alice, cargándola sobre su espalda; hizo algo que para los dioses había sido imposible lograr, creo una ruta de escape.

Sin mirar atrás atravesó el portal, dejando el lugar a su nuevo gobernante.

El lugar fue cubierto por enormes cristales después de la partida de los ángeles, ahora nuevo territorio de GranDracmon.

* * *

Hera miró con desaprobación los resultados de este ataque al Santuario.

"Hypnos es un inútil" dijo "Además de su monumental fracaso, esos humanos se atrevieron a encerrar a Thanathos; ¿Cómo esos dos pueden ser dioses?"

"Ya no importa mi señora" habló Perséfone.

La reina del Olimpo no pudo evitar carcajearse ante la expresión fría de la reina del Inframundo.

"No pensé que los consejeros del dios Hades fueran tan poca cosa"

"El chico ya está listo" contestó simplemente "Hypnos y Thanathos hicieron bien su papel, mi señor Hades está listo para resucitar una vez más"

Hera le miro en desconcierto, esos dos no habían sido más que carnada para ese monstruo infernal; el chico había sido tocado por el encanto de la bestia, se suponía que ya no era posible que Hades pudiera despertar, a menos que…

"Ese monstruo sólo liberó la humanidad que bloqueaba las verdaderas capacidades de nuestro dios, ahora mi querido Hades es libre sin ninguna restricción" declaró Perséfone.

Hera la observó no muy convencida.

Pero si Hades despertaba en el cuerpo de un humano, significaba que todo aun marchaba a la perfección.

Sólo debía mantener el acto frente a su ingrato esposo por un poco más.

"Bien, supongo que ahora debo ir por mi hermano mayor" dijo.

Desapareció con el resoplar del viento, los tres jueces del Inframundo la siguieron de acuerdo a las órdenes de la señora de los muertos; sólo esperaba que esa criatura infernal mantuviera su palabra, Perséfone no podía confiar plenamente en el dios del Mundo de las Tinieblas, pero ellos le habían dado la palabra de sangre, irrompible bajo ningún encantamiento.

"_Te confió esto" _

"_Dragomon"_

* * *

El dios del Olimpo se levantó de su trono, esperando ansioso la culminación de sus planes; finalmente se desharía de su hermano mayor, todos aprenderían la lección si pensaban en traicionarlo.

"Poseidón, querido hermano" llamó al Emperador de los Mares.

"Que deseas mi rey" respondió este.

"Dime que piensas del chico" "Hace cuanto que no he tenido una aventura"

"Mi lord, es un hombre" dijo un poco confundido "en ese lugar hay mujeres bellas para que usted contemple…

"No me interesa tener descendencia" respondió cortante.

Al final ellos se levantarían en contra de los dioses, que mejor que suprimir la consciencia de Hades dentro de ese humano y aprovechar que aún era joven; sería un desperdicio tener que destruirlo, ahora que las facultades de un ángel se manifestaban en su cuerpo. Ciertamente había más como él, además por qué no enredarse con una mujer.

Por lo menos no serían victimas del juicio de los dioses.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


End file.
